


Sakura Dejavu

by elexusniall



Series: Erisia's Fate [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elexusniall/pseuds/elexusniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When repetetive dreams turn prophetic will the results finally break the stoic ice or will composure prevail? My first Bleach fic. Byakuya/OC potential pairing. Read & Review -PLEASE. Most of all - ENJOY! I own nothing but my OC.  This was originally posted on ff.net under my handle CeredwenFlame.  Also, over on ff.net Gilmei is translating the entire Erisia series into French if you're interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Recurring dreams were not something that he was normally plagued by. Yet for several nights in a row now, he had been seeing the same fleeting images - a young woman whose face he could never quite see, a strange marking almost brand-like in nature against a pale backdrop and a semi blurred shadow figure that was almost like some sort of animal. He had to wonder if this repeated dream was some sort of portent. He suspected the perhaps prophetic nature of it because it never changed and prior to this occurrence, he'd never had a dream repeat. He shook his head gently to clear it... At least it was not disruptive he would never have tolerated such a thing.

Still he was curious as to what it might mean. Other Captains had been granted almost prophetic dreams before... They were never simple, always almost as riddles to be figured out before their true usefulness could be gleaned... but it was still not a common occurrence so he could not begin to fathom what might be on the horizon... Something was coming at any rate. The air was almost heavy with it.

He rose and went through his daily ablutions and then settled into his office to finish the small amount of paperwork that was currently upon it. He was glad things had calmed, and the former mountain of paperwork they'd all had was finally diminished. He set his brush aside and rose, smoothing his haori... He slipped from his desk and out into the courtyard. He looked around... it was a pleasant enough day.... 

He began his rounds... He appeared flawless and impassive as usual. Of course that noble's mask of neutrality had long been ingrained in him and seldom ever slipped. He paused in his rounds to watch some of the younger, unseated squad members working through their forms. He corrected a few and then continued on his way.

His rounds were interrupted by the arrival of a Hell Butterfly. He allowed it to perch upon his hand and relay its message. He was being summoned by the Captain Commander. He quickly made his way to the compound of the first squad. The 1st squad's lieutenant greeted him and bid him enter, then led him to the meeting room.

With his back straight and head high, he bowed respectfully to the Captain Commander. "Captain Kuchiki, I have asked you here because there is a delicate situation brewing in the real world. Strange energies have been gathering in one particular section of Karakura Town. Aside from sensing these energy anomalies, the shinigami we have in the area has found nothing. I believe that perhaps your more subtle nature will be of use. You know the valor of discretion and you can be trusted to do what is best for both Soul Society and the inhabitants of Karakura town. This is why you have been selected for this mission. Until you are able to fully assess the situation we will not be sending anyone to help you." Yamamoto explains.

"Of course, Captain Commander. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"This scroll has all the intelligence that has been gathered thus far. Sadly due to the strange nature of the occurrences there is little information..."

"When does the mission start?"

"The senkai gate will be opened this evening. You may go and prepare." Captain Commander said in order to dismiss the Captain of the 6th squad. 

Captain Kuchiki bowed once more and took his leave. He informed his own lieutenant that he would be in charge of things until the mission was completed. There were questions of course, but one well placed look and any questions Lieutenant Abarai might have had were stilled. There was nothing to tell anyway... There was far too little information.

He did wonder why the second squad wasn't being sent... Why send one lone captain when there was a squad devoted to such things? Still he was not one to question his orders. If Captain Commander felt that he was more well suited to this assignment then there was a very good reason for that and there was nothing more that he needed to know.

He finished his arrangements and dinner and then made his way to the gate. Soon, he was through it and in the shop that Uruhara owned... A gigai was ready and waiting for him... He settled in, being in a gigai after so long away from one was always strange... At least there were better clothes available this time. He would have to thank his sister for her foresight. Black slacks and a blue button down shirt... much better than whatever hellish thing Kisuke usually had on hand.

The only thing that struck him as odd was that even Uruhara seemed to have no idea as to what was going on... and he might have doubted the validity of the claim had Uruhara not seemed genuinely annoyed by that fact... He decided he would do a cursory scan of the area... He could walk around freely as it was a better area of the town... Which was somewhat unusual for any anomalous activity.

Still initial scans showed nothing out of the ordinary. Things continued in much the same way for the next week and a half. He made regular progress reports and kept in contact with Soul Society... While he had yet to gather any concrete evidence, he had noticed something out of the ordinary... He was still attempting to locate it. It was frustrating to sense and not see, to know but not be able to prove. He would not allow such a thing to continue any longer...


	2. Chapter 2

She could see things... from her earliest memories, she had always seen what she called, the others. Sometimes they saw her, other times they did not... but she always saw them. She had thought it normal at first. Then people mentioned imaginary friends and soon she learned the value of keeping such things to herself. She did not think she was imagining them. They were so real, so solid to her.

Erisia Nakayama had long ago learned the value of silence. Children were to be seen and not heard in her household... Her father tolerated little. Her mother would once have been considered a noble woman but the standards of the day had changed such ideas. Her parents were both dead now, but that mattered little. She had taken to using her mother's maiden name instead of the surname of her father... She had hated the man.

Her back still bore scars from the belt he'd used to drill silence into her. She had her own small apartment on the fringes of Karakura town. It was not much but it was enough... It was just her so she didn't have need for a lot. Now that she was alone, sometimes the spirits she met would come to visit her. There was a little girl who was so lonely and though she knew that the girl was a ghost, Erisia often allowed the girl to find what peace she could within the apartment.

She had often wondered why she could see these spirits but she figured that it was the will of the Gods that she see them. She tried to help them when she could... And some in turn repaid her by keeping her company. She had a little gray and white fluff ball of a cat she called Hana because that was where she'd found the little kitten, bouncing among the flowers... but sometimes she needed someone to talk with who could actually speak back.

Hana seemed able to see the spirits as well, but she wasn't surprised... Cats were on a different plane than people were. Her life had been pretty plain and unexciting really. That was until recently. The dreams had been getting stranger and stronger... the message was being repeated louder and louder but in symbols Erisia could not yet understand. And starting around the time that the dream did, she'd began to see stranger and stranger things.

The black tear in the sky for one. Like something had sliced it open to reveal the black expanse of space... What had made it she did not know, only that it filled her with fear. Then there came the horrible big spirit beasts... She didn't know what to call them, she did not know that they were Hollows... All that she knew was that she had to keep far from them. Instinct told her to run and run she did... She was good at running and hiding, she had learned it from a very small age. First to get away from her father, then to get away from the bullies at school and now... to get away from Oni.

Last night had been the strongest of the dreams. She felt as if something were pulling her along... attempting to guide her somewhere, but she didn't understand where. There was this sound somewhere between a growl and a purr and something nudging her down a path to some as yet unknown end. Whatever nudged her was lower to the ground, for whatever pushed her hit the back of her thigh, just above her knee... So many strange feelings... 

She'd always been sensitive... she had always felt the fluctuations of emotions and such in the people around her... but this, this was something new and she wasn't yet sure if it was going to turn out to be pleasant or to be a new kind of hell. She couldn't think on such things now, she had work to finish.

She was at University now... and she had a ton of class work to catch up on... It always seemed that the worst of it came right before break. She muddled through her next assignment and decided that perhaps a walk was in order. Her mind was just far too distracted now to properly focus. She slipped on her light jacket and slipped her feet into her shoes and after making sure she had her keys, she made her way out of her apartment.

The air wasn't cold but there was a slight damp chill to it left over from the rain... But the air smelled clean... She always loved the way the world smelled after rain... as if it had been purified again or something. The calm and quiet soothed her and all the strangeness started to slip away from her mind, which was good. It was also very necessary.

So many strange things... like the animal like shadow she sometimes caught out of the corner of her eye... Stop it Eri, stop thinking about this stuff... she chided herself. She needed to let it go so that she could return to her class work refreshed and finish it before it was due. She hated leaving things to the last minute when it could be avoided. She had a very organized and orderly way of doing things... 

Her apartment reflected this. There wasn't a whole lot, but what there was, was neat and orderly... She kept things well organized and kept clutter to a minimum. She had little in the way of personal effects. A picture of her mother, a painting she'd done when she was younger... and a lot of books. Other than that, she really had nothing to note.

She paused at the entrance to a small park and decided to go in and sit on the swings for a little while... The cool breeze felt good and she wasn't quite ready to return to her apartment yet... She still felt oddly unsettled.. but it seemed to be getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

No one knew. No one understood - at least not yet. Not even the young woman that it was destined to protect... She sensed, but she was still wide awake in dreamland... She did not yet comprehend what had been set in motion. Still the shadow did what it could to hide her, to mask what it knew needed masked so that those things that came from the rip in the heavens could not find her... 

It knew that she was having the dreams after all it was part of her, it knew what she knew... but it also knew things she did not yet know.. Could not know. There was a veil that separated her from the truth. She might see spirits, but she did not yet understand the why. So many questions that would have to remain unanswered. But the air was heavy with fate. Destiny loomed unavoidably in the near distant future.

At least that evening went along without incident. The days passed and things seemed to be as normal as they ever were. But normal never lasts long - especially not in Karakura town. Erisia felt the disturbance before she saw it. She could almost feel the ripping of the sky take place. Normally, sensing this, she would have run the other way to get far away from what she knew would be emerging from that hole in the sky. She had been about to when she caught sight of some children - likely on their way back from the park, walking towards what was soon going to be the last place on earth they should be.

Mentally she winced and she let out a heavy sigh as she resigned herself to what she was going to have to do. She didn't really want to get near that thing… But she had been raised better than that. She knew her mother, God rest her soul, would be sorely disappointed if she simply stood by and let this happen when there was a chance her gift would allow her to stop it. She was better than cowardice. She was after all descended from a Japanese Empress on her mother's side.

Heart in her throat, back straight she began to move towards the growing shadow. As she got to a spot between the children and what was going to be some sort of monster, the thing landed. Fear gripped her heart and soul. She knew the children couldn't see it, but it could see them… She wished she couldn't see it. It was huge, the size of a three story house at least… it was feral and beastly with muscles and claws and twisted… warped by something and horrible to gaze upon. It looked like some fiend from the deepest pits of hell.

The children were oblivious. This was part of the burden of her gift. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She picked up a rock… this was going to be a very bad idea… but she had to get that thing's attention off the children and there were no other options. She hefted the rock in her hands as she tried to think of something to do… She focused, praying silently to herself, 'please let this work', over and over again in her head as she finally summoned the courage to let the thing fly at the beast. Remarkably it hit whatever it was… The beast growled and she took off like a spooked doe. At least it was following her away from the children, but all she could think was - now what?

He was just outside of Uruhara's shop when the standard issue phone given to all shinigami undertaking real world missions went off. He had already sensed the strange reiatsu. There had be something odd, a fluctuating energy before he felt the weighty presence of a Hollow. The phone confirmed the coordinates and since he'd already abandoned his gigai, he quickly dashed off to make short work of the problem. When he finally caught sight of the Hollow, he was surprised to see a girl running from it.

If she was running from it, that meant that she could see it. Perhaps hers was the strange energy he'd felt fluctuating before the Hollow had appeared. It would bear looking into. The fact that she had been able to get ahead of the beast at all much less stay ahead of it was impressive… However, it was already easy to see that her energy was failing her. He did not hesitate then. He moved quickly into action, using Shunpo to catch up to the creature and the girl.

It happened just as he reached them. The Hollow lashed out with those hellish looking claws, it was trying to catch the girl. What happened in the next heartbeats was strange and had he not been looking directly at the girl, he might have missed it. Something - some shadow blurred past and seemed to knock into the girl. She started falling just mere seconds before the claws would have struck a lethal blow. The girl was still badly wounded but if he could finish this quickly, she might just live.

"Scatter." Came the release command that sent his sword into thousands of sakura petal like blades. Using thought and will he commanded them quickly into action, first creating a shield around the girl and then moving against the Hollow. As the blades struck home, the creature shrieked and blood rained down.  
Through the haze of pain and spray of blood Erisia weakly turned towards the strange sound. She saw a man standing there on the air itself which was surely impossible. Around him seemed to dance and flow a swarm of sakura petals. They moved like a raging storm of angry hornets… she watched them attack the demon. It made no sense… Weakness and pain began to surge up over her. Her head swam and she succumbed to the blackness that came to claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take long to dispatch the Hollow. He had after all fought ones far stronger than this... The fight had carried him a little ways away from the fallen girl. In efforts to keep the beast from finishing what it had attempted he had of course led it away. Carefully, he made his way back... If she was the reason for the strange readings in the area, he chose to err on the side of caution. There had been far too many betrayals of late to react in any other way.

It was as he got within about 7 feet of her that he noticed something. A shift in the energy of the area. Then, he blinked and blinked again... That blurry shadow had returned only it was blurred no longer. There, between him and the girl was what appeared to be a panther made of shadow. He looked at him... He felt the weight of the creature's gaze. It lifted its head as if to scent the air... Byakuya took a purposeful step forward.

The creature narrowed its eyes at him and lowered its head a barely perceptible fraction as if granting permission or approval. At that, the image flickered out... yet he still felt eyes upon him. He bent to the girl's side... The back of the silk shirt she'd been wearing was nearly shredded to ribbons. Her skin was a pale and creamy shade of cafe au lait. The claw marks were not fatally deep but nor were they mere scratches. 

With a gentle hand he moved the tattered fabric aside to better assess the injuries the Hollow had bestowed to the young woman... It was then that he saw something strange... strangely familiar. Between her shoulder blades was that marking from the dreams. Surely this was coincidence and nothing more? But there it was exactly. Sakura blossoms and some strange pattern that wasn't quite kanji but it was... almost like a seal of some sort... 

He forced himself to focus, the girl was wounded after all. Using some minor healing kido he healed her wounds just enough to ensure that she was stable enough for transport. Out here in the middle of the street was no place for this. He quickly transported her to Uruhara's shop.

"And what have you brought there?" Uruhara asks in that annoyingly curious tone of his.

"The girl was attacked by the Hollow and wounded. Before it attacked her, there were some suspicious occurrences that have led me to believe that she may be the anomaly we have been sensing. It would not have been wise to leave her wounded in the middle of the street." Byakuya replies in that nearly clinically cold tone of his.

Tessai went into action immediately. The large man was surprisingly gentle and he carefully took the girl from Byakuya and went to a side room laying her face down on a futon to assess the injuries. "Your field healing is quite good." The tall man comments.

"It seemed unwise to move her without first making certain she was stable enough to be moved." The nobleman replies simply. Tessai nodded and went to work.. There would be scars, but it seemed the girl already bore some... but there would be time for that later.

"So tell me, Kuchiki-san what has led you to believe that that mere slip of a girl is responsible for the anomaly." Uruhara says as he sits and pours some tea.

"After receiving the information of a Hollow in the area, I of course made my way to the location. As I arrived, I saw that girl running from the Hollow. She could see it to be certain... and she was running from it. This is not entirely surprising considering Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. It is more what happened after I dispatched the Hollow." He begins.

Uruhara looked at him expectantly. "Well, what happened?"

"Before the girl fell to the claws of the Hollow, there was a blurred shadow of something. It knocked into her and she began to fall before the claws had reached her. Whatever it had been had saved her. While she may be wounded, had she not fallen the strike would have been fatal. After the Hollow was dealt with, I approached to assess her condition. Before I got to her, the shadow appeared once again, but no longer blurred." He pauses.

Uruhara was listening intently. Of course the scientist in him was nearly going mad with anticipation wondering what it could be. "Continue, Kuchiki-san - please."

"It appeared to be a panther made of shadows... It placed itself between the girl and myself. It studied me for a few moments, raising its head as though it were scenting the air... I stepped toward it and its eyes focused on me it lowered its head as if granting me permission to approach her. Even though it faded from view, I felt the weight of its dark eyes on me the whole way here. Even now, I feel like it is nearby, watching." Byakuya explains. 

Anyone else telling this story might have made it sound worlds more interesting, but with Byakuya's clinical dissertation of it, it was like he was reading a boring report. Still Uruhara was curious. "What do you think that shadow panther was?" He asks.

"It was not unlike the essence of a zanpakuto...But why would it wake in the spirit of a living woman?"

"Why indeed. If that is what it is, why would it stir to wakefulness. Had she died and reached soul society it would not be strange for it to waken... and yet here she is... Of course it might not be a zanpakuto. We will of course have to see for ourselves what is going on with the girl." Uruhara mused and of course he sounded excited. He was keeping it contained but there was the sense of a kid at Christmas about him now. A scientist with a new subject.... 

Tessai emerged. "She is healed, though the scars from the Hollows claws will not fade... She is resting now. I am sure come morning the girl will have many questions." 

"Inform me when the girl is awake." Byakuya says in that Captain's tone of his. Tessai merely nods. It was a curious thing indeed... And why was that symbol from his dream upon her back? "I am going to return to the scene and see if there is any information that can be gathered." He announces dispassionately as he rises and slips out the door once again.


	5. Chapter 5

He returned to the location where the Hollow had arrived. He remembered of course which direction the girl had seemed to be running from. He retraced the most logical path her steps would have taken her… He saw a park and he saw a few children in the street, looking at some bugs and such things… He wondered if perhaps this was what had made the girl draw off the Hollow.

Reason would state that if the girl could see the Hollow that perhaps instinct to run in the other direction was overridden by the sight of those children. Had she not gotten the Hollow’s attention it would have attacked the children. He wasn’t sure if she had any way to know that or not, but just looking at a Hollow it was easy enough to discern that it was certainly not something good.

The children were oblivious to what was going on. Of course that meant that they could not see or in any way sense any of this. He added to the list of growing questions in his mind. He after all had to handle this situation, as the Captain Commander had ordered. Once the girl was awake he would have to question her. They had to come to understand the full of this situation. So he kept track of the questions that needed to be asked, that should be asked and perhaps that he wanted to ask.

He was after all curious about that marking on her back… He could explain merely that he had seen it when he had assessed her injuries which was the truth. Though it had no bearing on the investigation in truth, the fact that he had been having dreams which contained that symbol before the Captain Commander had given him this mission, to his mind it had everything to do with this case. 

He began attempting to sense and discern the residual reiatsu in the area, but after his battle with the Hollow, his own reiatsu had pretty much decimated what residual traces there might have been. Seeing that any cursory searches he would make now would be pointless, he began to make his way back to Uruhara’s shop.

The blackness of her dreamscape should have worrisome. But she felt so tired, desperately tired… Wasn’t she too tired to dream? However she was there, in the dreamscape. She hurt, it felt like her soul hurt. Of course that wasn’t far from the truth. The Hollow’s claws had done a number on her. She was alive yes, and her wounds had been healed but some wounds took more than healing kido to ease..

The panther loomed in the shadows, watching over her. “You came very close to death tonight. Why did you bait the Hollow?” A dark, purring voice asked.

She looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. “Hollow… what is a hollow?” She asks weakly.

The shadow split from the ones that marked the landscape almost casting everything here in shadow. “That very large thing that attacked you… it is called a Hollow.” The shadow panther explained.

“How do you know this?” Erisia inquires, wondering idly how it was that a panther could talk.

“I know many things… things I cannot explain at this time. Answer the question.”

“There were children there. If I did not draw it off, it would have attacked the children… Should I have let it?”

“No, you should not have… I merely wanted to confirm your motivation.” The voice answered. 

“What was that man?” Erisia inquires.

“What man?”

“The one who stood upon the very air itself… the one that attacked the thing you called a Hollow?”

The panther, if she could have seen its face was a little surprised. He had thought that she had passed out from the pain by the time the Shinigami had joined in the fight… 

“That is not a question with a simple answer.”

“What makes it so difficult?” She inquires.

“There are things you are not yet ready to know… What that man is, is a part of that truth. More will be explained after you rest. When you wake, I am sure you will see that man again and that there will be questions. You must be strong, Erisia. Do not fear them, for they will help you.” 

“You know my name but I do not know yours. Who are they?” She asks.

“You are not yet ready to hear my name, Erisia. But you will hear it when you are ready. As for who they are… that may be explained to you before they ask you questions about what happened. They will want to know how long you have seen things like the Hollow. They will want to know why you ran as you did. They will want to know about the shadow they saw… which is to say that they will want to know about me. I have little fear of them, tell them what you can remember… I am sorry for my role in this, Erisia… I hope you believe that… because of me, I fear your life may be changing… I hope in time you will be able to forgive me.” The purring voice says in a softer tone.

“I do not understand.” Her head was starting to throb.

“I know, and I am sorry. I have to leave you be now, you will need rest. I am sorry I cannot answer your questions right now Erisia… but to everything there is a time and place.” From there the shadow faded out. She wanted to ask it to stop… but the throbbing in her head and the soul deep aching, tugged her down into a deeper oblivion of sleep.

He arrived back at the shop. Uruhara and Tessai were no where in sight. Neither were the other two… He paused momentarily by the door to the room that Tessai had placed the girl in. There were questions in his mind. Of course they would have to wait…

“What has you so curious Byaku-bo?” Came an unfortunately familiar voice. He looked towards the source of the sound, frowning, seeing the black cat.

“She was outrunning a Hollow. She is human and yet she saw and baited a Hollow to save children.”

“How do you know this if you have not spoken with her?”

“It is the logical conclusion. Returning to the scene where the Hollow appeared there were children. Since she was running from the Hollow it stands to reason that she could see it or at least sense it well enough to know that it was a danger to those children… What she hoped to accomplish after drawing it off will only be discerned once she wakes and can be questioned.” Byakuya muses.

Youroichi could only nod… As cold as the conclusion was, it also made sense… However she did find it somewhat amusing that her usual term of endearment for him got no rise out of him. It must be serious. “You should rest, Byaku-bo… you wouldn’t want to frighten the poor girl when you go to question her and if you get any more frosty I’m sure you’ll freeze her very answers before they can leave her lips.” The cat chuckled.

Byakuya glared at the insufferable cat. “I will sleep, but there is still work to be done yet.”

“All work and no play…. My how things have changed… You used to be so much more interesting.”

“Go away Youroichi, this is a serious matter and you are incapable of anything remotely resembling seriousness.” He scoffs. 

“Fine, suit yourself… my you’re even more surly than usual… I fear for the poor girl, sleep is clearly not going to help you enough.” She muses as she hops up on the sill then out of the window that had been left open. He just sighed… She would never change. He shook his head and set to writing down what he would need to address with the girl when she awoke. Once done, he retired… The new day was likely to be very interesting if this day’s events were anything to measure by.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and nearly went before the girl awoke. The other people within the shop had risen at their usual times... the world moved on. Tessai had checked in on the girl to make sure that there were no problems from what all she had been through. She slept deeply. He was not worried, she had endured much more than the average human would usually encounter. Sleep was restorative and part of the healing process.

Ururu had brought in something clean for the girl to put on and laid it on the small table in the room. With her shirt in the condition it was in, she would need something at least intact when she woke and was ready to leave. If Uruhara had peered in to that room, no one could say as the owner of the shop seemed to be absent. Of course who could ever tell what that mad scientist was up to? Nothing good more than likely.

Byakuya had risen and gone through his usual morning rituals. While everyone was elsewhere, he too had slid the door to the room open and peered at the girl. He got the distinct impression that the shadow panther was watching him. He did not stray into the room, never opened the door wider than was necessary to do a cursory check... But he did look in.

Her skin was pale, save for where the Hollow had attacked her. The healed claw marks were a darker shade of her skin, slightly redder in tone. Her hair was black but not. It was strange, perhaps it was a trick of the light... But her hair actually seemed to be more like shadows and moonlight dancing over the blade of a sword... Surely, a trick of the odd half lighting. He didn't know what her eyes looked like, he hadn't seen them... She looked to be mostly at rest and she did not seem to have moved from the position Tessai-san had laid her down in to heal her. He chided himself mentally for lingering as long as he did and shut the door.

"My my, such a strange sight... Is that actually concern from the ever stoic Captain Kuchiki? Surely the morning light is playing tricks on my eyes." Came the annoyingly cheerful voice of Uruhara.

To his credit, Byakuya did not outwardly react.. However, had Uruhara been able to hear the other man's thoughts, he likely would have been running to the nearest safe place... Calm and composed he turns. "She faced a Hollow and lived to tell the tale. And when she wakes she will have to be questioned. There is nothing more to it than that." Comes the cold response.

The door was quietly shut and Byakuya moved from the shop like a breath of winter, leaving a chill in his wake. Uruhara knew when to keep quiet... at least where certain people were concerned. He had no desire to provoke Byakuya to unleashing Senbonzakura in the shop. He looks at the closed door to the room. It was most logical to think that it was merely the job... with Kuchiki it was always the job... What a shameful waste of youth.

As morning came closer to mid-day, wakefulness began to pull at Erisia. The first thing she registered was something akin to pain... It was not wholly physical and thus was harder to understand. The pain fell away, leaving her body feeling oddly like lead. She was beginning to contemplate finding a way to remain in the obliviousness she'd been in. However, now that it had started, she could not stop the waking. A soft sound of pain fell from her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

Her vision at first was full of haze which made it difficult to make out anything. Slowly it cleared and left her blinking... She was no longer where she had fallen. Which was some measure of relief. However, she was not in a hospital and she certainly was not at home, so where was she? Cautiously she rose, which pulled at her side. Though it had been healed, what had been clawed was now stiff. She moved the tatters of her shirt aside and observed that there were no claw marks. The back and side of her shirt were still badly ripped but there was no markings on the skin beneath, at least no markings that should have been... Merely scars... Things did not add up.

Timidly she looked around the room she was in. There wasn't much to see. There was just a futon and a few little odd and ends. It was then that she noticed folded clothing. She made her way to it. She felt a bit weak, and was a bit unsteady but she didn't stumble, thankfully. It appeared to be in her size... just simple jeans and a t-shirt... But it was better than the tattered shirt and the blood stained pants... though the pants were black, the material felt stiff where her blood had soaked it.

She changes into the jeans and the pink t-shirt that had some rabbit on the front of it. It wasn't what she'd have chosen for herself to wear, preferring more, mature attire but it was better than trying to leave wearing her tattered shirt... Once done, she folded her own things, out of habit more than anything else since they should probably be thrown away... and looked around the room again, feeling a bit lost.

She didn't know what to do. Should she go explore and perhaps find out who had rescued her and healed her? Or should she stay where she was and wait for them to come to her? She was standing there, lost in thought, her clothing folded in hand when the problem solved itself. The door opened and the sudden light that was then blocked in part by a person shaped shadow brought her gaze up.

Her nearly onyx eyes raised up until they met shadowed gray.... Not that she had really been thinking of moving but in that moment, any ability to do so was lost as she was frozen to the spot. Part shock part something else left her only able to stand there. It was the man who had been standing upon the very air itself. But that wasn't possible - was it? Surely that had been her mind, which was understandably overwhelmed at the time, playing tricks on her - right?

He was tall and there was something almost regal about him - even though he was merely standing there in the doorway. That curtain of long black hair... Mentally chided herself before her mind could get further away from her. She bowed politely. "Forgive me, I did not mean to stare... I was startled..." She says softly. 

He regards her carefully... if he was caught off guard at all by her reaction no one would have been able to tell. It was refreshing however, to see a person being respectful. "We thought you were still resting, forgive me for startling you." Comes the cold but polite reply. "How are you feeling?" He inquires.

"Confused... mostly... but physically... just a little stiff... How.." She pauses, looking down as her words fail her. "How is it that I am healed? Have I been asleep long?" She asks, her tone betraying her worry.

"The explanation of how will come. You have been sleeping for less than a day." He answers.

It was at this time that another voice rose over the noble's head. "Our guest is awake... how wonderful." Comes Uruhara's voice... Byakuya moves aside so that the girl can see the person speaking to her.

"Are you hungry? We were about to have lunch." Uruhara says with a disarming smile.

"I would not wish to further impose. You have some how healed me, left clothes for me and allowed me to rest here..." 

"Too polite. You are our guest, come, sit and eat with us. You really should eat something it will help you feel better." Uruhara chides. Erisia bows in acquiescence and slips out of the room... She pauses only long enough to stop next to the man who saved her.

She looks up at him. "Thank you." She says softly, before turning her attention back to the table she was being invited to sit at.


	7. Chapter 7

At her soft thanks, Byakuya regarded her for a moment and inclined his head to acknowledge her words... He did not say you're welcome but he did not need to. He also did not need to ask why she was thanking him. While he might be a little surprised that she had any memory of the events that followed the Hollow's attack, he had seen her look in his direction right after he said the release command for his zanpakuto. The moment between them lasted only a measure of a scant few heart beats, but it was noted by at least one of the other people in the room.

She made her way to the table and sat at the empty spot the man in the hat gestured to. It put her between that man and the one who had saved her. Uruhara smiled. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asks with a light chuckle. Whether he meant her joining them for lunch or something else was impossible to discern. "Now then, what shall we call you?" He inquires as he looks at the girl.

"Oh... forgive me for not introducing myself sooner... I am Erisia Nakayama." She says in that soft voice of hers.

Uruhara smiles one of his disarming smiles. "Do not worry yourself over it. Erisia, my such a unique and lovely name. I am Kisuke Uruhara and this is my shop." He begins he then proceeds to introduce her to the other people seated at the table. He continued throughout lunch to make small talk while they ate. Weightier topics could keep until after lunch.

The girl would need to eat after what all she had endured. It would help her body sort out what healing alone could not. While they ate and made polite conversation, he observed her. He was a scientist and could not help but go into a half scientific mindset at the very least whenever something new was presented to him. As he observed, he found himself amused. Erisia carried herself in a similar way to how Byakuya comported himself... The only real difference between the two was that Erisia left room for softness and warmth where as Byakuya came across as a colder sort. But it was amusing nonetheless. Both proper, both with a more regal bearing... But he kept the observation to himself.

Once lunch was finished and the table cleared, he focused his attention on her once more. He knew the mission that Byakuya had been given and while he was sure the noble Captain would like to conduct the inquiry himself, he didn't see any harm in opening the door. "So tell us, Erisia do you remember anything that happened last night?" Uruhara inquires.

Erisia looked down for a moment as the question was posed. The panther had told her they would have questions... it had told her to have no fear and to answer to the best of her abilities. "I remember some things... though I find myself questioning what I remember." She admits.

"Why do you question it?" Uruhara asks.

"What I remember should not be real, should not be possible...at least not logically."

"Well, tell us anyway and perhaps we can set things right for you." Uruhara coaxes.

Erisia nods in acquiescence and begins to tell what she could remember. She feels slightly uncomfortable under the weight of so many eyes... Uruhara was a little surprised that she was being so forthcoming with the information. Though it obviously bothered her, she shared it freely... Curious indeed.

"Why did you draw the monster you saw to chase after you?" Comes the cool voice of Captain Kuchiki. Oh he'd returned into full work mode, not that his non working mentality was really any different but there seemed to be a greater weight of it all around him when he was distinctly in work mode.

"There were children nearing the area where the... Hollow was going to drop.... I could not let it attack them." She answers.

Several pairs of eyes were blinking at her when she used the term Hollow. "How is it you know that term... Hollow?" 

She looks down again. "The shadow panther told it to me. Is it wrong?" 

Uruhara smiled, trying to put the girl at ease once more. "No, it is not wrong. Tell us more about this shadow panther." He coaxes.

"I do not know much I am afraid. While I have often felt that there was something... watching over me I never before saw it. Last night, I dreamt the strangest things... A world of shadows and this purring voice came from them and finally a feline shaped shadow separated from the mass of darkness behind it and this panther spoke with me. It told me that you would have questions and that I should not be afraid. That I should answer truthfully." She explains.

Uruhara, Byakuya and Tessai were all pondering the meaning of this. It was quite strange, though with the information they had from Byakuya's brief experience they had a few more puzzle pieces but was the picture they fit into what they thought it was? Ururu and Jinta had excused themselves to be elsewhere. Erisia felt a little nervous being left with the three men but she pushed it aside.

"Does this shadow panther have a name?" Byakuya inquires.

"It would not tell me its name. It said that it was not yet time for me to know that I was not yet ready to hear it." She did not look at them as she spoke, her gaze was fixed upon a random spot on the table... They were all quiet for a few moments as they thought about what the meaning of all this was... Though Erisia was more silent due to confusion and nerves than her thoughts, but that was neither here nor there.


	8. Chapter 8

The quiet was shattered when the petite young woman looked up and looked to the man who had saved her life. "How is it that you were able to stand upon the air as though it were the ground?" She asks quietly. Byakuya was not startled by the question, he had been wondering if she was going to ask as it seemed she remembered a great deal of things that most normal people would have lost to the fog of pain. "Perhaps it would be best first to discuss the Hollow attack after that, if you wish to ask again I shall answer." Was his reply. It would give him time to think as to whether or not he should tell the girl about the world beyond the world she knew.

Uruhara was curious as to Byakuya's reaction... But again he stayed silent, he'd only get shut down and likely harmed if he brought it up... Better to stay silent and see how things continued to play out. "How long have you been able to see things like Hollows?" Uruhara asks.

"I have seen spirits ever since I can remember. Everyone always thought that I was merely making up imaginary friends when I was little... but they were not figments of my imagination. However I have only seen the Hollows in recent time."

"Has something in your life changed that has brought this on or do you think it is another factor that has caused you to see these Hollows?"

"I do not know... I am taking classes at University now but that's the only real change I can think of. I haven't been sick or anything... Perhaps before I was not in the right place to see them and for that I am grateful." She muses.

So many things to think about. So much information to consider. Uruhara at least was becoming convinced that this girl was the anomalous reiatsu they'd been picking up readings from. "How long have you seen the shadow panther?"

"I have only seen it in the dream I had while I was recovering from the attack. I think perhaps it has always been with me. It did apologize, saying that it was at fault for this attention finding me. But I cannot say. I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry. This is a strange situation all around. Since you have seen spirits for as long as you can remember, I see no need to hide certain truths from you. There is a realm beyond this one where the spirits of the dead live. That world is called Soul Society. The details of it are something I will not bore you with right now. Some spirits stay here, because of some earthly attachment. There are people in Soul Society - shinigami who are supposed to put these spirits at rest, to let them find their way to Soul Society or back into the cycle of life to be reborn if that is the destiny of their soul. These Hollows come from another world which I will not detail right now. It is the shinigami's duty to dispatch the Hollows. Shinigami protect both spirits and living humans so that they can live as they were meant to." Uruhara explains.

It wasn't the best explanation but it was perhaps the safest. Byakuya was regarding him with a look he wasn't quite sure how to read. He was either displeased or curious as to why Uruhara spoke as much as he did but it was out now and there was little to be done about it. Erisia was quiet for a time as she tried to process the information she was being inundated with. Her mind did come to one logical conclusion fairly quickly despite the tangled mess the information was making inside her head.

She turns once more to look at the man called Byakuya. "You are a shinigami then?" She asks. Uruhara smirked, girl was pretty quick on the uptake.

Byakuya nods. "As Uruhara-san said there is a lot more to everything he explained. But yes, I am counted among the shinigami."

She looked as though she had another question but she had bit it back before she could ask. It felt inappropriate to ask it... it seemed to be something of a more personal nature and she would not ask such things... She had only just met these people after all. Uruhara however had noticed this. "What were you about to ask?"

She shakes her head. "It would not be proper to ask..."

Uruhara chuckles. "Nonsense my dear. If you do not ask, you may never get the answer."

"It is just... With... the..." She pauses. "Forgive me I am not certain how best to word this." She sighs.

Uruhara puts a hand gently on her shoulder. "It is alright, just ask." To which she nods.

"I have noticed that there is a difference in how you looked as a shinigami and how you are dressed now. There is something about it all... even in these more normal clothes... You are someone important in Soul Society... am I correct?" She asks, looking at Byakuya once more. "Forgive me... I do not mean to be rude."

Uruhara was quite pleased with all this... If he didn't know any better he'd have said that Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter in shock at her words. He did however recover quickly. "I am a Captain of one of the Thirteen Protection Squads and Head of one of the Four Noble Houses." He answers in that drab dispassionate tone of his. Too bad he didn't sound shocked, at least that would have been amusing - to Uruhara anyway.

Erisia merely looked shocked and then demurely looked away. "Forgive me." She says again, softly. 

"To explain since the Captain seems disinclined to, each shinigami belongs to one of the Thirteen Protection Squads. They are the ones responsible for Protecting Soul Society and the Real World from dangers. Generally each squad has a specialization. More boring details...Of course you do not really need to know about all of it. There are captains, their lieutenants and seated members and unseated members. I'm sure you can gather enough information for the moment from this. To truly explain everything would take a very long time I fear."

Erisia nods. She could imagine. "Thank you for explaining even as much as you have, Uruhara-san. And thank you for not explaining too much. I fear that there has been a lot that has happened in too small a measure of time and I find that my mind is starting to feel overwhelmed." She admits.

She pauses, thinking a bit more. "So, it is because you belong to these Protection Squads that you came to investigate... To stop the Hollow... right?"

"That is not the only reason I was here." Byakuya answers.

"Oh?"

"I was originally sent here to investigate an anomaly in the energy of the area. If I had not been sent to investigate, the shinigami assigned to this district would have confronted and dispatched the Hollow." Byakuya explains.

"Have you found the anomaly?" She asks.

"I believe I may have."

She was torn then between asking what it was and not asking. Would it be appropriate to ask? She already felt like she'd crossed the boundaries of appropriate inquiries... Uruhara chuckles and looks at Tessai. "She has that look again my friend. How many times must I tell you that it is alright to ask questions? This is new to you, there are things that have affected you and as they say knowledge is power." Uruhara reminds her, if he was poking fun at her it was only slightly and it was his nature.

"What is the anomaly?" She inquires finally.

"While there will have to be some further investigation into the matter. I have reason to believe that you, Nakayama-san are the anomaly." Came the stoic reply.


	9. Chapter 9

She could not help but blink in shock at his words. Her? How could she be the anomaly? "Me?" She asks softly, her tone strange but then she was feeling so many things at once that it was surely understandable. She felt almost as if she was soon going to be approaching her limit.

"You have seen spirits for as long as you can remember. Recently you have begun seeing the Hollow. I should tell you that it is no simple task for a human to see a Hollow much less do something to draw it from its intended prey and keep ahead of it long enough to not immediately become its new target. Then there is this shadow panther you have spoken of. You may not have seen it save for in your dreams. However, I have seen it. It knocked you aside a moment before the Hollow's claws reached you. Had it not you would have been killed. I saw it again after the Hollow had been dispatched. Before I was able to approach you to assess your injuries the panther appeared. I believe it has remained nearby, keeping vigil over you the whole time you have been here." Byakuya explains.

Uruhara was a little bit surprised that Byakuya was being so forthcoming with information but then again it dealt directly with the girl and she was going to find out sooner or later. It was certainly going to be interesting to see how this all played out. However, he was going to have to end this soon, the girl was beginning to pale and from the look in her eyes it was easy to see that she was likely reaching her limits.

"But... what does it mean... for me?" She asks. Tessai had to give the girl credit for asking. She seemed to be handling all of this rather well.

"That remains to be seen. I will have to discuss it with my superior and see what he believes would be the best way to handle this now." That meant he was going to have to talk to Captain Commander and see what he wanted to do about this girl... It would not do well to have another Ichigo. Of course just because this girl saw spirits and Hollows and just because they suspected that this panther was a zanpakuto spirit did not mean that it was going to amount to anything that they further needed to concern themselves with.

She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like trouble and she did not want to be in trouble. "When will I be able to return home?" She asks.

Uruhara had not considered that. Since the girl had slept so long he had begun thinking that she would have to stay here at least another day or so. If Byakuya intended to speak with the Captain Commander then it would be at least a full day before he could return and perhaps longer depending on how long the conversation took and whether or not the end of that meeting coincided with the senkai gate still being open. There were a lot of factors to consider. It would be safest to keep the girl here but should they? 

"Excuse us for a moment." Uruhara says softly as he rises, gesturing for Byakuya to follow. The girl nods her head and Byakuya rises to follow Uruhara to another room.

The girl looks up at Tessai. "Thank you for healing me." She says with a soft smile, though it did not fully touch her eyes for the worry in her heart.

"What do you want Uruhara-san?"

"Should we keep the girl here or should we let her go home?"

"It would be safest for her if we kept her here. It would also make things easier if the Captain Commander decides to meet her or speak with her."

"Should we ask her to put her life on hold?"

Byakuya was not concerned with putting her life on hold. "The Hollow nearly took her life. If we let her return to her home there is a chance another one will find her and there may not be a shinigami near enough to save her the next time. Until we understand what the shadow panther is and whether or not all of this adds up to her truly being the anomaly it would be safest to keep her here."

"I agree with you... It is sounding more and more like this panther is a zanpakuto spirit. She might see things but she doesn't really know what's going on. Her reiatsu is something I cannot get a good read on and I am not sure why. If it is the panther doing what it can to mask it, that may not always work. She could end up getting into trouble and having no way out of it. It is something that would need to be studied more." Uruhara ponders.

Mentally, Byakuya winced... Scientist mode. "Do not go experimenting on her Uruhara-san the girl has been through enough in twenty four hours." Comes the words in a tone that sounded very much like an Order being given.

This amused Uruhara but he wouldn't say so right now it would be unwise. "How long do we make her stay here then?" He asks.

"The Senkai gate will open once more at evening, I shall travel back then and speak with the Captain Commander as soon as I am able. Do not let her leave until I return. It should take no more than two days. If there is a problem there are the communication devices." Byakuya suggests which to his mind ends the conversation so he moves back to the kitchen.

Uruhara looks after the noble's retreating back and sighs, shaking his head. Wasn't he supposed to be an exile? How did all of this Soul Society business keep ending up on his doorstep? Oh well at least it was more interesting than having nothing to do. He moves back to his seat.

"We have discussed things, Erisia-san. We believe that it would be best for your safety if you remain here at least until after Captain Kuchiki returns from speaking with the Captain Commander about this. Since you were able to draw the Hollow's attention it is possible that another might find you as well. At least if you stay here we can make sure one does not find you and we can discuss how to best handle the situation involving you and the shadow panther."

She looks down. "When will you be leaving, Captain Kuchiki-san?" She asks. So formal, there were a few people who could stand to learn a few things from her... 

"The gateway to Soul Society will be open this evening. I shall speak to the Captain Commander at his earliest convenience and return with his decision as soon as I am able."

"May I return to my home and gather a few things since I am to stay here? I would hate to impose more than I have already." She says softly. She had quickly resigned herself to this.

"I will go with you." Byakuya says simply.

"How chivalrous of you, Kuchiki-san." Uruhara teases. 

"It makes the most sense, Uruhara-san. If another Hollow appears, it would be wise to have a shinigami there to dispatch it." Comes the very cold response. Byakuya sure knew how to take the fun out of... everything.


	10. Chapter 10

It was decided that they should leave soon to make certain they would be back in time for Byakuya to make it before the senkai gate closed. Though she should have been leading the way since they were going to her home, she fell into step just two paces behind him. A fact which Uruhara noted and would likely be talking with Tessai about later. They began going back towards where the Hollow had attacked her. It was quiet. Not that anyone could call the Captain of the 6th squad talkative - normally. However since those dreams began very little seemed normal.

“You are taking this all rather well.” He muses.

“Is there a choice in the matter?” She asks softly. They were now walking more together than with her behind him. He had slowed his pace until they were side by side if only to make speaking easier. 

“You live near where the Hollow attacked, correct?”

“Yes. Thank you for accompanying me.”

“Are you afraid?” He asks... it would be perfectly normal if she were.

“I suppose I am a little. I would be more so if I saw the rip in the sky again since I know what it means. The sky is always ripped when one of those things comes through.” She says with a soft sigh.

“Most people would have just run the other way if they had the gift of sight as you do.” He observes.

“I am not most people. My mother would never have forgiven me had I turned and ran to leave innocent children to fall victim if there was even a small chance that I could save them.”

“Your mother sounds like a very strong woman.”

“She was not strong always. But she had a sense of pride and she tried to teach me to be a better person. She always told me that it was my duty to be better than the others would expect me to be.”

“Was there any specific reason that motivated her to teach you this?” He was curious, she was such a strange girl - truly an anomaly.

“I suppose it was her small way of trying to be noble. It might not have been the traditional sense of the term... but in these modern times very little can equate... Still since my mother was descended from an Empress she tried to be a better person... It is why I took her maiden name instead of carrying my father’s name.”

“Is your father the one responsible for the other scars you bear?” He pauses, realizing how casually he’d just asked that. “Forgive me, I noticed them when I first assessed the wounds the Hollow caused, it was improper of me to ask it of you. You need not answer.” He corrects his misstep.

“It is alright. Most of the town knows the story anyway. My father was a businessman and he believed that children should be seen and not heard. On nights when he had too much sake, he would physically emphasize his point. It matters little now, both he and my mother have left this world behind.”

“I am sorry you had to endure such things. You do not strike me as a noisy child.”

“I was not. But a drunkard does not care what makes sense.” She says quietly. The rest of the walk to her home was continued in silence. Both reflecting on things. Byakuya was chiding himself for being so casual with the girl. He wondered what it was about her that had sidestepped his usual mask of indifference.

Her home was a small apartment in a nice enough building. It was by no means a structure that befit a girl that carried herself with such grace... But this was the real world and seldom did things make sense here. It had surprised him to know that she was descended from any kind of nobility. She opened the door and welcomed her into her humble home.

It was very nearly devoid of personal items. A few pictures and some odds and ends but by no means did this seem to be a place belonging to a girl attending university. Not that he had any real idea what such would look like. It was merely that having a sister, he had figured a girl would accumulate something. There were a few small paintings and in the corners of them he noticed that symbol again...

“What is that symbol?” He inquires as he gestures to the one on the painting.

“It was the Empress’s personal stamp. I do not know if the one my mother passed on to me is the original that was handled by the Empress herself, but the women in our family have always kept it. I had it enlarged and marked myself with it to try and bring beauty to a canvas marred by experience.” She explains.

Well that explained that, but it did not explain why he had had dreams that showed that symbol. He would have much to discuss with the Captain Commander it would seem. She distracted his mind then with offer of tea. She fixed some quickly and poured him some like a gracious hostess and then excused herself to gather things.

“How much should I bring?” She asks...

“Bring enough for a couple of days if it goes beyond that time, I am sure Uruhara-san or Tessai-san will accompany you to retrieve more if you have a need. It should not go beyond that time frame however.”

She nods at his answer and retreats back to her room. She packs a small rolling suitcase with enough clothes for four days and her sketchbook as well as her toiletries. One last look around and she retreated from her room. She was going to miss it. 

~ Do not worry I will be with you even there. ~ Came that purring voice again. She had already emerged when the voice came to her and so she was within his sight when she froze.

“Is something the matter?” He inquires though he shows no concern.

“The panther was speaking.”

“What did it say?”

“It told me to not worry that it would be with me even at the shop.”

“You do not wish to stay there.”

“I do not wish to impose. But I am not a shinigami... I do not really understand about Hollows and I doubt very much that throwing rocks at them will do anything more than anger them. So if you feel that it is safer for me there, then I will go there until it is decided otherwise.” 

“You threw a rock at the Hollow?”

“I had to get it’s attention off of the children.” She explains. She begins to clean up the tea cup and the small pot she’d used so as to leave nothing amiss while she was gone. He nods that made sense but what did not make sense was that the rock actually hit it. When she held it she must have unconsciously put her intent and thus her reiatsu onto the rock and that is what allowed it to hit the monster.

“I am ready, I would not want to keep you from your business any longer. Thank you again for accompanying me.” She says softly with a polite bow. Once more she receives a nod in acknowledgement.

He leads the way back to Uruhara’s shop... Once more she has fallen into step behind him. Modern folk with no knowledge of the past or nobility would not realize that she was walking at the distance that would have been kept in order to acknowledge his nobility. Not his servant, but not his equal.


	11. Chapter 11

The day quickly turned to evening and it was time for Byakuya to depart. He made his way through the gate. While he might have preferred to return to his own home, he instead made his way to the barracks of the first squad. He would report to the Captain Commander and go from there. It was likely that they would only manage to set up a time to have their meeting but it was also possible that the Captain Commander would want to talk right then... He politely acknowledged the greetings from various people he passed. He would also have to stop and see how his Lieutenant was faring... Hopefully the paperwork wasn't too far behind.

Things were not nearly so interesting in the real world. Uruhara had spoken with Tessai while the girl and Byakuya had been away. The little odd behaviors had been noted by both men. They joked about the anomaly not being the girl but being that Byakuya might under there somewhere still have the boy he'd once been even if the boy was well hidden. They discussed what to do about the situation and they discussed how strange it was that neither of them could get a proper reading of her reiatsu. It was curious indeed.

There were a few theories that Uruhara had about all of this. The easiest being his theory as to why they couldn't get a read on her. The shadow panther might be masking it somehow. Zanpakutos could have some interesting abilities. Of course they still weren't sure if that is what the shadow panther was but other options seemed too outlandish, for the time being at least. The hardest of his theories involved how this girl had come to be alive and possessed of an awakened zanpakuto spirit.

The validity of his theory would require more research however. Some of which could be done with the aid of a 'friend' who just happened to live in Karakura town. He checked the clock. Hmm the timing was not advantageous to secrecy if he called. A note instead then. He penned a quick missive and after sealing the envelope he had Ururu deliver it. The theorizing and researching said theories would have to wait a little while longer.

His thoughts returned to the girl that was now under his care. She was very different from the humans he was used to dealing with - which might be another reason that the 6th squad captain was reacting differently towards her... Enough of that particular line of thinking. When she had returned she offered to help out around the shop in exchange for staying here. She felt terribly about imposing. Uruhara had been hard pressed to keep from pointing out that it was really they who were imposing upon her. It was however, an unimportant battle and so he saved the effort it would have taken so that should a more important battle come forward he could use his energies there. So he had accepted her offer and had given her small tasks to keep her busy.

The shop had been quiet after dinner and the departure of the cold captain of the 6th squad. Idly Uruhara wondered where his guest had wandered off to. The living area itself was empty and the door to the room she had been given was open enough that he knew she was not therein. He made his way out the back to the area where there was a small porch. He kept quiet so as not to disturb or startle her. There she was, sitting with her back against one of the supports with a sketchbook in her lap. Consider his curiosity piqued then. he craned his neck to see what she was drawing.

He could not help the smirk that came. She was sketching what must have been the last thing she had seen before pain and the stress of being attacked had overwhelmed her. The image must have somehow burned itself into her mind, if the detail she was drawing it with was anything to go on. She had drawn the stiff Captain Kuchiki and somehow made it clear that he was standing upon the air as if it were the ground. His arm was outstretched, his hand directing the flow of fury that was the released form of Senbonzakura. 

The sketch was surprisingly detailed for being naught but charcoal on paper. He observed her for a few moments more and decided to retreat before she realized he was there. Somehow, he had missed the black cat that had been sitting beside Erisia. The cat however, had not missed him. Once he was gone back into the house, the black cat moved and went around to an open window. It hopped up onto the sill and observed the 'master' of the house.

Uruhara noticed the cat there. "What do you want, Yoruichi?" He asks quietly.

"So she is staying?"

"For a couple of days until Byakuya returns from speaking with the Captain Commander."

"How is Byaku-bo doing?" The cat chuckles.

"Oh.. as frosty as ever.. sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He seems to respond to the girl. Not warmly but he almost carried on a conversation with her."

"Well she seems stricken by him at least in some way... Considering what she's currently drawing." Yoruichi muses.

"So you were out there were you? Playing cat to get some attention?"

"Best way to observe. No one thinks much of a cat lingering around."

"You are completely shameless, you know that?" Uruhara chuckles.

The cat seems to smirk. "I was not the only one watching her." Uruhara ducks his head a bit as he realizes he was caught. "I had thought to speak with her but I could not bring myself to disturb her. She seemed at peace and she has had very little peace the past 24 hours... And her peace is likely to be disturbed for a while yet."

"Going soft in your old age?" Yoruichi teases.

"It is a curiosity. Much of this situation keeps getting more and more curious the more time that passes and it has only been 24 hours. I wonder what the next 24 hours will bring. At any rate for the moment it is wiser to be silent and observe. Silence has revealed quite a bit over the course of the past day." Uruhara says as he looks back to the door to the back porch... Yoruichi just chuckles and shakes her head muttering something about mad scientists...


	12. Chapter 12

When Erisia came back inside, her sketchbook was carefully closed. She was oblivious to the fact that anyone had observed her sketching. She had started drawing a very long time ago. From a child's doodling onward to the more accomplished artistic skills of a woman who had grown up loving art and keeping at it. Where most children often stopped drawing, she never had. She could easily have gone to school for her art, but she chose to keep art as her hobby. She put her sketchbook and charcoals away in her room and went and got cleaned up. After wards she settled to try and get some sleep.

Her sleep was not disturbed by the shadow panther however that was not to say that her sleep was dreamless. It was filled with shifting images and some of them kept repeating. One aspect of her dreams had been filled with cherry blossoms and then a strange symbol that she did not recognize. The other images flickered by like an old film reel but those two things stood out - likely because they were the two images that seemed to be repeating. Figuring anything out would have to wait until morning.

Time moved strangely in Soul Society. The time that passed in the real world and the time as it moved in Soul Society were not always the same. Byakuya had only been able to speak briefly with the Captain Commander upon his arrival. They had however managed to agree on a meeting time for the following day. Once he left the first squad's barracks, he decided that it would be best to make his way to the 6th squad to see just how his Lieutenant had been faring in his absence.

Renji was bent diligently over his work but he was far from quiet. The window was open which allowed Byakuya to observe for a moment before entering the office. Every so often Renji would mutter a curse before continuing. The words were barely intelligible... and had he not known his Lieutenant for so long he might not have understood what those sounds really meant. 

While Byakuya was a quiet individual, it seemed that Renji was always much more lively by comparison. He opened the door to the office which caused Renji to pause in his writing - the brush poised over the paper. Anyone else would have knocked... which meant that the person who had just come in unannounced was none other than his Captain.

He looks over towards the door. "You're back, Captain."

Byakuya gave a barely perceptible nod. "For now at least."

"You'll be going back then?" Renji inquires.

"After speaking with the Captain Commander I will return to the real world to inform Uruhara-san and the young woman who appears to be the source of the anomaly of the decision the Captain Commander makes in regards to the matter." Byakuya explains.

Renji looked a bit surprised by that information. Such a lively individual. So much freer to outwardly express things. Renji was not always an open book to all whom dared to look at the man, but he was not nearly so restricted and restrained. He was always interesting to watch even if there were times when the man's disregard for protocol at times made Byakuya want to find a way to force his Lieutenant into a more noble mindset.

"So, the anomaly is a girl then?" Renji asks.

"It seems so. Enough talk Lieutenant Abarai, let us see if we can get the majority of this paperwork finished." Byakuya says in that familiar tone of authority. Renji mutters and settles back into his work. With Byakuya there, the work went faster and of course Renji did not leave when he had been leaving in his Captain's absence. He actually stayed until Byakuya dismissed him.

"That is enough for today." He says simply. "Good job in my absence, Lieutenant. Go home and get some rest... Tomorrow we finish the rest of this. I will rejoin you in the office after my meeting with the Captain Commander." Byakuya says as he finishes the last little bit of his work and cleans up his area before rising. Renji practically bolted up from his seat. Though Byakuya would never outwardly show it, there were times when his Lieutenant's actions and reactions to things honestly amused him.

"Thank you Captain." Comes the hurried polite reply as Renji makes for the door quickly just in case his Captain might try to change his mind.

To say that Byakuya Kuchiki was glad to be home was perhaps an understatement. While he did not outwardly seem it, he was quite relieved to be passing back into the familiar halls of his own home. While he and Uruhara had an understanding and the man did not make it unbearable for him when he did have to stay there for the rare mission he was given in the real world... It was a much more casual atmosphere than what Byakuya preferred. Then, there was the matter of the scientist himself... and the fact that Yoruichi Shihoin seemed to be there far too frequently.

He had missed his own home, his things, and most importantly his own bed. The futon at Uruhara's was far from comfortable in comparison. The servants made tea and a small dinner at his request. He ate and then retreated to his personal bath. He lingered in the water for a bit longer than he would normally. There were still so many questions left unanswered... 

Tiredness pulled nearly at his very soul and finally he slipped from the bath and donned his sleep attire and laid down in that most comfortable bed... Erisia was not the only dreamer. Though he did not normally dream or at least did not normally recall them being vivid enough to warrant remembering, recently his dreams had become much stronger... or was it insistent?

Images of the symbol that graced her back began to repeat once again in his dreams when sleep finally claimed him. That symbol along with shadows seemed to dominate the landscape of his dreams. Other seemingly random things interjected themselves here and there at odd intervals. Did these mean something? The original repetitive dreams had been some sort of portent to meeting the young woman... Were these going to foretell something else? Yet more questions to be added to the list waiting still to be answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came and Erisia could be found in the kitchen making pancakes... like her mother used to make. Living alone she doesn't often indulge in things like pancakes for breakfast, but she still remembers everything her mother taught her. Breakfast passes and Uruhara bids them farewell, stating that he has errands to run. "Eri-chan, if you can, please keep Tessai-san out of trouble while I'm out." Uruhara jokes as he slips from the store. He made his way quickly to an old place near the river where there are some benches... 

He sits on the bench and looks out over the water... It was probably going to be a beautiful day.

"So, what is it you need?" A familiar voice inquires from behind him. Uruhara doesn't turn, he knows who it is... 

"Sit down Isshin... this might take a little while." He says with a small sigh as he regards his friend once Isshin sits. "Do you know anything about a girl named Erisia?" Uruhara asks.

Isshin blinks a bit... "That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Heard she took up her mom's surname after the woman passed..." Isshin pauses. "Hito and Kimiko Takenaka's kid. What do you need to know about Eri-chan?"

"Do you know of anything odd that might have happened to her?"

Isshin regards Uruhara carefully then. "Why do you need to know? And I think I've known you long enough Kisuke that you're going to have to clarify what you consider odd in this case."

Kisuke sighs... "Strange things have been happening and unfortunately Eri-chan is right in the middle of it. I have a theory but I need more information. As for odd... anything noteworthy that you may know could prove helpful in this instance." He explains.

Isshin nods and his eyes turn thoughtful as he goes back in memory. He'd known Erisia Takenaka now Nakayama. The last time he'd really seen her she was maybe seven or eight... 

"I first met Kimiko and Eri not too long after the Clinic opened up. Their house was nearby enough... Seeing the clinic open, Kimiko came by. It would be more convenient for her to walk to the Clinic than to have someone have to drive her to the hospital if anyone got sick. Don't think Kimi ever drove now that I think about it." He muses, pausing to think a bit more. Uruhara just stays quiet.

"Masaki took a shining to them both right away. But that was the kind of person Masaki was. Whenever Kimi’d come by, Masaki would sit and talk with her. Kimi seemed grateful for the interaction. Of course Hito was a businessman and he traveled a good deal so they were alone a lot... I remember Eri being a sweet tempered, quiet little thing. She wasn’t any older than one at the time. Think that mighta been what got the idea of kids in Masaki’s head... at least it might have been what planted the seed of the idea.” He chuckles.

“Poor Masaki should have known that no kid with my genetics was ever going to be any thing even remotely like Eri.” He laughs... Uruhara can’t help but chuckle at that... after all he did know Ichigo... and though Ichigo might have his mother’s hair... He had his father’s spirit. Isshin goes quiet for a little bit, thinking about his wife was always a little hard.

He shakes his head to clear such thoughts. “One day, I get a panicked call from Kimi. She’d been in a couple days before... She hadn’t been feeling well. It wasn’t anything serious, just a touch of the flu. She’d been cleaning Eri up and got hit with dizziness and nausea. She asked Hito to look after Eri as she made a mad dash for the bathroom. She came back out and Eri was submerged in the water. She got the little girl out and was doing CPR while she called me. If she hadn’t known CPR, that would have been the last of Eri-chan.” He sighs deeply.

“She hadn’t been breathing on her own for probably a minute or more when I got there. I don’t remember much except getting in the house, pushing Hito out of the way and rounding the corner to see Kimi standing over that little girl who was just starting to turn blue... I went straight to work... the fog didn’t quite lift until Eri was breathing again.” He explains.

“Did you use healing Kido?” Uruhara asks. He had to keep his focus.

“If I did, I didn’t do it intentionally. It’s hard though, seeing a little one like that slipping away. Threw me into a panic I’ll tell you... I couldn’t think just act... and amazingly enough those dark little eyes opened up and after a coughing fit that brought up water, she smiled this tired little smile up at me... Wish I could say that was the last time I had to see that little girl hurt. God if I’d have known then what I found out after Hito died... Masaki and I would have taken Kimi and Eri out of that house by force if we’d have had to.” He mutters... 

So very interesting... “What do you mean?” Kisuke asks. Seeing Isshin up in arms about something wasn’t all that rare but there was a tone to it... 

“Turns out that Hito was a pretty mean, violent drunk. He abused both Kimi and Eri. How Kimi put up with it I don’t know. She was a proud, noble woman... Maybe not the kind some actual nobles we both know would have been... But I never thought that Kimi would have put up with anything like that. Maybe against herself... but him attacking Eri too?” He was shaking his head as he talked.

“Noble hearts such as that have a tendency to not believe in divorce. She was probably trying to stay with the man she married... But who can say.” Uruhara muses.

“One time, ‘bout a year before Masaki died... Kimi comes in with Eri... she’s got a towel draped over the girl’s shoulders... and when she moved the towel, I understood why. Kimi tells me that Eri was climbing the new book case they’d gotten and fell hitting the small side table... I spent half an hour picking glass shards out of her back... Small whimpers, but no loud sounds... Eri was a curious kid... but after Hito died... well... finding out about the truth of him... I wonder how many injuries that girl sustained because of the man who was supposed to protect her.” Isshin’s disgust was evident. Of course he could be considered almost insanely protective of his girls.

“So you helped her out a lot?”

Isshin couldn’t help but nod. “Once upon a time any way. Kimi didn’t come around as much once Masaki was gone... and after Kimi passed away Eri moved closer to the University side of town. Not that she was ever as close as her mother was with us. Though I’m sure in one of the photo albums Masaki kept there’s a picture of Eri at maybe five, holding Ichigo on her lap.” He chuckles.

“You Kurosakis need to stop meddling with people.” Uruhara teases... But it did give him some insight he didn’t have previously... Still, knowing the background didn’t entirely make the picture he had before him make sense. He was going to have to think more on it.

“That answer your questions?” Isshin asks.

“Yeah... that’s all I have now....” 

“So, why DO you want to know all this, Kisuke?”

“There have been nearly untraceable anomalous reiatsu readings in the area... Erisia was attacked just over 24 hours ago by a Hollow. She purposely provoked it to get it to turn away from a small group of children. She could see it, she provoked it and she was ahead of it enough to not immediately be it’s latest snack. Had Captain Kuchiki not been there, Erisia Nakayama would be dead... Then there is also the small matter of the shadow panther she’s spoken of... From the sounds of it, it is an awakened zanpakuto spirit. Yet we can’t get any definitive readings on her reiatsu. If she had reiatsu like Ichigo’s it might make more sense... But now I have to wonder... If maybe dying, even for that brief amount of time and all the rest of it might have awakened the spirit... and if it did... maybe it’s been masking her since it awoke. It’s just a theory for now... but right now, it is all I have.”

“Byakuya was here? Well that explains Ichigo’s surlier than usual attitude. They must have crossed paths. All this is happening to little Eri-chan? Take care of her Kisuke, at least while you’re watching over her... girl’s had enough trouble to last several lifetimes over... “ The father in Isshin was clearly coming out then... but who could blame him? He’d known the little girl that the young woman had once been...

A little chime sounds... and Uruhara looks down at something that looks like a pocket watch. “My, my... is that the time already? We’ll have to talk about happier subjects some other time Isshin... I have some research that won’t wait. Thank you again.” Uruhara says as he rises to stand. Isshin just nods, claps his friend on the shoulder and then turns to go back to the clinic.

Now that Uruhara had all this information the next question was - what to do with it?


	14. Chapter 14

Tessai had left Ururu and Jinta to watch the shop as he accompanied her on a small walk. He understood how cooped up she must feel. It hadn't been that long, but he could already tell that she did not know what to do with herself... A walk would help. So long as he went with her, she would be safe. He could mask their reiatsu and if something showed up he could at least use kido until the area's shinigami appeared.

They went to a small art shop and she purchased some paints and some canvas that was not stretched and tacked to a wooden frame. It was the sort they kept for wall scrolls and things of that nature. She picked up some other things as well.

"What is all that for Erisia-san?" Tessai inquires.

She smiles. "Art has always been a hobby of mine and I feel the desire to paint again. Thank you for accompanying me so I could get some supplies." She says in that sweet polite voice of hers. It made Tessai smile... Of course he enjoyed interacting with people and helping them as well. He always had.

It was such a lovely day out that neither was truly inclined to rush back to the shop. They kept a lazy pace, conversing lightly here and there... Though they didn't seem to need to speak much... Both were just trying to enjoy the nice, warm day. At least the company was pleasant enough. To Erisia, Tessai was a very strange man. Quiet but warm... there was something nurturing about his aura. Of course that might be because he was a kido master. Not that she fully understood what all that meant... But it seemed because of this he was much more aware of things around him. 

They return to the shop after stopping to pick up some things for dinner. It was only just lunch time... and they found that Uruhara had returned not long before they had. He arched a brow at the bags she was carrying from the art store but said nothing for now. He was still trying to process everything he had learned from Isshin.

Uruhara smiled and greeted them and commented that lunch would be ready shortly. Nothing fancy just some rice and some fish. Erisia busied herself helping out in the kitchen... 

"How did your errands go, Uruhara-san?" Tessai asks.

"They went well enough."

"I take it you learned something interesting while you were out?" Tessai could read him fairly well but then they had spent the last hundred years under the same roof.

"We can talk about that later." Was all Uruhara said, Tessai just nodded. It would not do to start speaking of it here and now when Erisia might come in at any moment. 

They ate lunch, Erisia cleaned up and then retreated. She shut the door to the room she was staying in and opened the window... She intended to paint. She'd had the idea while she'd been cleaning up from breakfast. She was going to make something to thank the man who had saved her life. She'd said thank you but she wanted to do more... somehow. She wasn't sure how it would be received but... she had to try.

She carefully placed the small drop cloth she'd purchased - she didn't want to make a mess after all. Then, she unfurled the scroll canvas, using a few things to keep it weighted so the edges wouldn't curl back in on themselves. She then took out a thinner charcoal stick and began to sketch the scene from her memory... the same one that was in her sketchbook... that one would stay with her.

She was careful and took her time. She wanted to bring even greater detail to this one. After all, the man who had saved her was someone important in Soul Society and she wanted to try and create something that was worthy of him. She wasn't sure she would truly be able to accomplish it, but she was set on trying. She had just finished sketching the outline she'd be following for the painting when Tessai-san informed her that dinner was ready.

She made her way out of the room, being careful to shut the window and also the door so that no one could spy what she was working on. She ate and then helped clean up and then returned to her work in her room. The next time anyone saw her, it was growing quite late and she emerged with speckles of paint dotting her hands and forearms and a smudge of it across one cheek.

She had managed to finish it... The outline had been the hardest part, once she'd gotten to the painting for some reason it all just started to flow. She hadn't really been aware of anything else, just the painting... She had completely zoned out. And by doing so and letting the muse paint itself, the detail she had achieved was breathtaking... Right down to the razor's edge gleam on the sakura petals... 

She looked over the work she had done and decided to add a couple last finishing touches. First, in the bottom right corner, her name and a simple thank you. Then in the upper left corner, the kanji for my savior. She smiled to herself. There were a lot of other things she could have added... but that would have been too much... She felt it best to keep it simple. Something unobtrusive that would not detract from the scene she had preserved here. Satisfied, she cleaned her brushes and put her supplies away.

The painting would have to dry now... she carefully moved her futon away from it just enough that no movements she might make in sleep could affect the it in any way. She was so desperately tired... She'd unconsciously poured her entire soul into the painting and it left her drained. Once she was sure everything was put away, she wearily rose to leave her room to clean up so she could go to bed.

Uruhara had used her hiding out in her room to discuss his findings with Tessai-san. The man who was usually so quiet was making some very stern comments about what would have happened to Hito had the man still been alive. Uruhara bounced his theories off of Tessai. They continued to theorize back and forth until Erisia emerged from her room... It gave them time to pause and make more tea... They continued talking long after Erisia had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning it was business as usual. Rise, dress, eat breakfast and then he had to make his way to the first division barracks for the meeting with the Captain Commander. He made his way into the office and politely bowed to his senior officer. 

“Captain Kuchiki, what did your investigation find?” The Captain Commander begins in that formal tone of his.

Byakuya launched into his report then. He went over the anomalous spikes then mysterious disappearances of the reiatsu readings they’d been picking up. How for a time the results of the attempted deeper inquiries into the matter had delivered no conclusive results. It was not until a Hollow attack that the mystery at once became clearer and more murky.

“Explain this, Captain Kuchiki.” Yamamoto coaxed. Such wording was strange coming from the lips of the captain of the 6th squad.

“The anomaly turned out to be a human woman, Sir. We got another spiked in the areas readings just after the Hollow appeared. It was not the Hollow that caused the shift. The young woman has the ability to see spirits and Hollows. There were some young children in the area and she baited the Hollow and led it off so that it would not attack the children. This is where things begin to get strange.” Byakuya pauses to select the correct words. 

“A split second before the Hollow attacked the girl, there was a blurred shadow that knocked her over… She was still harmed but the wound was not fatal. I arrived in time to watch her attempting to lead the Hollow off. Subsequent inquiries revealed the shadow to be something resembling a panther. Uruhara-san and myself both feel that it is most likely that the shadow panther is an awakened zanpakuto spirit. This is what was causing the anomalous readings.”

The Captain Commander regarded the information he’d been given carefully. “It seems to me that more information still needs to be gained. You will return to the human world and inform Kisuke Uruhara that he is to conduct some tests to provide us with more conclusive evidence. If this girl does have an awakened Zanpakuto spirit, we need to find out why. Once we have proof of this, we will decide a more permanent course of action. We cannot afford another incident like the one involving Ichigo Kurosaki. If she proves to have an awakened zanpakuto spirit it will be our obligation to make certain she does not mishandle the power.” 

Byakuya nods the decision was wise.

“After you inform Uruhara-san and the girl you are to return to your duties here in Seireitei. Once per week until conclusive evidence is found you will return to the real world to pick up the results of Uruhara’s tests and report back the findings. Dismissed.”

He returned to his office at the 6th squad barracks. He had time until the evening’s senkai gate opening so he was going to go and do some of the paperwork that had been collecting while he’d been away. Renji looked up as the door opened.

“How did the meeting go, Sir?” He asks.

“It went well. The Captain Commander wants the matter looked into a bit more. I will have to return this evening to inform Uruhara-san and the young woman of the decision and then I will be returning to my regular duties here in the Seireitei. I will have to return once a week to collect the data Uruhara-san gathers from his research until more conclusive results are gained.” He explains. His lieutenant did need to know what was going on after all his leaving once per week would affect his subordinate officer. 

“What’s going to happen if Uruhara gets better information then?”

“That will be decided depending on the information.”

“Right.” Renji mutters absently as he begins going through his paperwork again.

The absent muttering under his breath, the flurry of papers when his lieutenant was particularly annoyed were amusing to him - not that he would ever say such or betray it through word or look or deed. At least someone could be so free… Byakuya had no idea what was awaiting him upon his return to the human world. 

Lunch came and went and the stacks of paperwork diminished... He dismissed Renji a little after five. The younger man had worked quite hard in his absence and deserved something resembling a break. Internally, Byakuya smiled at the surprised thank you that came from his lieutenant's mouth as the man quickly finished the paper he'd been working on, cleaned up and bolted for the door... The smile might not have touched his eyes, but it was there.

It was something few would ever understand. It was not that he was a cold and heartless bastard. He was not. He had loved Hisana most deeply... He did care about Rukia... He cared about the small handful of people that he would consider himself close to. As lose as he got to people at any rate. It was that he was noble born and raised and he was expected to comport himself in a certain manner. Weakness must never be shown. In the world of nobles, emotions were weakness.

He respected his peers. Though Abarai was brash and foul-mouthed... Byakuya respected the younger man's spirit, his fire... and the way he fiercely defended his friends. His lieutenant was not always a smart man but he was always fiercely loyal and courageous almost to a fault. Perhaps it was that in Renji, Byakuya saw the fire he'd once been reflected back at himself. His mind briefly drifted back to his youth and his games of flash tag with Yoruichi Shihoin... How volatile he'd been then, quick to anger, quick to act... His own fire had been tempered, nearly squashed out by the weight of responsibility on his shoulders... Perhaps that was why though he might chide Renji from time to time, he did nothing to truly diminish that fire.

He even liked Yoruichi... She might grate on his last nerve and she might know all too well which buttons to push to return him to something more like his younger self, but she always challenged him. She knew him perhaps better than any one else could say. She'd seen the fire and she knew the duty and honor that had been placed upon his shoulders with the mantle of Head of Kuchiki house. She was never afraid to remind him of who he'd been. She was never afraid to verbally berate him when he was in the wrong... He would always value that... even if he would never, ever let the demon cat know it.

He had sacrificed himself upon the altar of honor... He had known that in doing so it would strain his interactions with people. However, he had a responsibility, a duty and he had sworn himself to it, knowing full well the sacrifice he was truly making. He had accepted that. However, every now and then, the fire of his past would lick at his heels and some small, well hidden, part of him would protest when he did something for honor when the rest of his being would have rather taken another action.

So why was it that he was interacting with the human girl? Some small voice in the back of his mind had to bring that back up. He could not deny that he had. Rescuing her had been his duty as a shinigami. He was not required to converse with her, as he had when they returned to her home so she could pick up some things to make her stay at Uruhara-san's easier. He should not be bothered thinking of such a thing... but it did bother him... A fact which he could not deny. It was not a warm, heartfelt conversation but it was still more than he'd said to anyone that wasn't an order in quite some time. Probably the most he'd spoken in a casual manner since Hisana passed... But why? His mind flickered over the brief interactions he'd had with the girl named Erisia... 

She was nowhere near the disrespectful oaf that Ichigo Kurosaki was. But neither was she yet another stiff, brown nosing to your face, stab you in the back kind of noble. She had the grace and refinement of the nobles but it was somehow oddly balanced by the warmth and geniality of her humanity perhaps? He did not know enough to know what made her such a pleasant young woman... But it was that mix, of a noble's words and a warmer action that struck something within him. Was it envy perhaps? That she could find a way to comport herself in a more noble manner without leaving herself behind a wall of ice while he could not? Or was it something else?

He quickly pushed such frivolous thoughts away from himself. It did not matter anyway. Tonight he would return, he would discuss things with Uruhara and in the morning he would leave again to return to his duties as a Captain of the 13 Protection squads. Unless Uruhara found something interestingly conclusive, he would likely never see the young woman again. So such thoughts were pointless to have and he did not indulge in such frivolity. He rose and made his way back to his estate for dinner and to inform the servants that he would be returning to Soul Society and it would be back to business as usual.


	16. Chapter 16

He had been making his way to the senkai gate when his plans were derailed. A motley crew of 11th squad members and what looked like a smattering of members from the 4th, 7th and his own 6th squad seemed to be having a more serious fight than mere sparring would allow for. Sighing, he used shunpo to get up on the wall above them.

"Disgraceful nonsense." His derision was thick in his tone. "Cease fighting at once." He commands, of course typical to the 11th they did not wish to desist. Shaking his head he draws his zanpakuto. "Scatter." He says in a calm, even tone. He doesn't do much damage with Senbonzakura. Only enough to stop the fighting. It annoyed him that this was going to make him miss the evening's gate. There was protocol to follow after all.

He marched the members of his own squad back to their barracks after the second squad showed up to take care of the others. 

"That sort of lowly behavior will not be tolerated in the 6th squad. This is not the den of barbarism as it the 11th. This had best be the last time you are caught fighting with your fellow shinigami. Arrangements will be made with the 4th squad. You will be taking over their cleaning duties for this area for the next month. Furthermore, you will report to Lieutenant Abarai first thing in the morning for drills. Any caught fighting again will be dismissed from this squad. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, his eyes narrowed at them all.

After the gathered swallowed hard... there was a chorus of "Yes, Sir." 

"Dismissed." He commands. He then summons two hell butterflies. He commands one to relay the message to the Captain Unohana about arranging for these out of line squad members to take over the cleaning duties of the 4th squad for this sector for a month. The second he sends to his Lieutenant to inform him of the punishment drills to be meted out in the morning. Renji always did seem to like pushing those who stepped out of line... 

Once Byakya completed the disciplinary paperwork, he returned to his estate. He would have liked to have left so he could be returning in the morning but those fools had interrupted that plan. On the plus side he was sleeping in his own bed and not a futon at Uruhara's shop... Still he had made plans and he did not like it when his plans were interrupted. But it was his duty as a Captain to deal with things such as infighting when he came across it.

In the morning he rose, went quickly through his morning ritual and ate a small breakfast. He then made only the briefest stop at the 6th squad's barracks to check on things. Renji was putting those miscreants through their paces and how. Already they were sweating. He was really working them hard. Good. They deserved it. The 6th squad couldn't allow itself to fall to the shameful state of those common ruffians of the 11th. Then he made his way to the senkai gate. Thankfully, he was not delayed this time. Once through, he made his way to Uruhara's shop.

Byakuya was greeted by the young woman. Erisia gave him a polite bow and informed him that there was still some breakfast left if he was hungry. He politely declined as he had eaten before he left Soul Society. Soon after, he was assailed by the sickeningly pleasant tone of Uruhara's voice welcoming him back. Some days it took no small amount of his self control to not wince at or hurt the man in question. 

"I take it the meeting went well, Captain Kuchiki?" Uruhara asks. Byakuya nods an affirmative then looks towards the kitchen to where the girl had retreated.

"Miss Nakayama-san, could you please rejoin us - this does concern you as well." He calls out in that Captain's tone. Though she was not used to hearing such a tone, the commanding nature of it was still heeded by the girl. She had been cleaning up from breakfast. She dried her hands and joined them at the low table. The only empty seat was the one between Byakuya and Tessai. Once she was seated Byakuya launched into the explanation of the meeting with the Captain Commander.

Erisia looked at him... blinking slightly as she tried to work out what all this meant. It was rather confusing for her... "I do not understand, what sort of tests?" She asks, worry coloring her tone.

Byakuya regards her carefully for a moment. She was a human after all, she had no knowledge of Soul Society or their ways, so naturally she was worried. "You need not worry, Nakayama-san. They will only be simple tests to determine the level of your reiatsu - so we can teach you how to control it better in order for you to protect yourself. And also to learn the nature of the shadow panther... as it is a curiosity that a living human such as yourself has a spirit such as that." He explains.

"But why do we need to test anything at all? Why can I not go back to my life as it was?" She inquires.

"Eri-chan, you are able to see Hollow. Most humans cannot. It is very rare for humans to see anything more than the occasional spirit. You must have considerable reiatsu in order to see Hollows. If you cannot learn to control it, these Hollow will be drawn to that reiatsu and you will not necessarily have a shinigami near enough to save you. Once we determine the extent of your reiatsu, we will be able to teach you how to control it and how to use it to protect yourself. But until we know what we are dealing with there is little we can do." Uruhara explains.

She goes quiet as she takes in the words... Tessai puts a hand on her shoulder, sensing her disquiet. Some small part of Byakuya wished there was something he could do for the girl, but it was not his way... nor was it his place. After a small eternity she looks up again... 

"How long will this testing take and will I have to stay here for all of it?" She asks. She seemed to be processing this all very quickly or at least resigning herself to it quickly at least which was quite impressive. Uruhara ponders that.

"While it would be safest for you to remain here until we better know what you are capable of, I see no real reason that you could not return to your own home and your life. We could set up the tests for after your classes at the University are over. Tessai-san or myself could meet you and accompany you here just to make sure nothing unfortunate happens." Uruhara replies.

She goes quiet again... "So long as I can return to my schooling and my home... I will agree to the terms." She says in a polite tone. It was impressive how well she was handling this situation.

Uruhara smiles. "Good that's settled. You can return this evening, Tessai-san or myself can walk you home. But we should share one last dinner together at least." He says in that sickeningly cheerful tone.

She just nods and manages a smile, even if it doesn't fully reach her dark eyes. "I will accompany her, as I will have to make my way to the senkai gate any way." Byakuya comments. Uruhara had better be very glad that this Byakuya was nothing like his teen self, for in that moment, with the grin that appeared on Kisuke's face, the thrashing that would have ensued would have been legendary... 

Almost as if she sensed the sudden rise in hostile intent, Erisia quickly excused herself to return to washing the dishes... Once within the safety of the kitchen once again, she let the smallest pleased smile come to her lips at the thought of her savior walking her home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thank You goes out To Obsidian Jade who helped me break through a stumbling block in the idea. So thank you, Obsidian Jade for your help!

After lunch, Erisia and Tessai went to the market to get some things for dinner. Uruhara decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Earlier in the day, while she'd been waiting for everyone to wake for breakfast, Erisia had been sitting at the table, idly doodling. What she'd drawn had somewhat shocked the scientist. He had asked her if he could keep it and she smiled and handed it over. Byakuya was clearly not thrilled with being left there with Uruhara.

"This morning, while waiting on Ururu and Jinta so she could start breakfast, Erisia was almost absently sketching something. My curiosity was piqued of course. What I saw was surprising and it is something that you might be interested in." Uruhara begins as he goes to retrieve the paper and returns to the table. He places it in front of the stoic Captain.

Byakuya was taken aback when he looked at the image upon the paper. It was the Kuchiki crest. The young woman should have had no knowledge of it. "Did she say where she came across the symbol?" He inquires. Uruhara was a little disappointed that there wasn't more of an outward reaction - though he really should have expected as much.

"She said that the image has been a repeating theme in her dreams. The first of which came only a day or two before she was attacked by the Hollow. Quite strange, don't you agree, Captain?" Uruhara asks as he watches Byakuya looking for even the most miniscule of reactions that would tell him what was going on behind that stoic mask.

The girl had been dreaming of his family crest? While he had dreamt of the symbol that marked her back, surely it was just a coincidence - right? What else could it mean? As much as Byakuya might want to figure out the meaning of it all, he was limited in his options at current. He wasn't about to ask Uruhara his opinion. There was also the fact that he didn't know where that damnable demon cat was and he definitely didn't want her putting her two cents in.

"It is certainly something to think on." Is all Byakuya says on the matter, his voice betraying nothing of his thoughts or feelings on the subject. Any further inquiries Uruhara might have made were cut short when Erisia and Tessai returned. The day was quickly flying faster and faster from them. Uruhara takes the picture back and returns it to where he'd put it for safe keeping. He was going to have to ask Yoruichi her opinion perhaps at a later time.

"Eri-chan what is your class schedule like? I should have asked earlier but in all the excitement, it slipped my mind." Uruhara chuckles.

She looks at him and smiles. "I will write it down for you." She says as she goes to her things and gets a piece of paper and pulls a pen out of her purse... She quickly jots down her schedule and hands it to Uruhara. "Thank you Eri-chan." He says with a small acknowledging nod as he takes the paper.

Tessai looks at the assembled and then looks at Byakuya and Uruhara. "Captain Kuchiki, Erisia-san would you mind excusing us for a moment. There is something I need to speak with Uruhara-san in private." The man says in a very polite tone. Eri nods and she rises almost at the same time Byakuya does. They both slip out to the back porch.

Erisia looks down biting her lower lip a moment... She knew he was someone important in Soul Society and just the way he carried himself made it clear that he was no common man on the street... But there was something drawing about him. Something familiar and she didn't know why... Should she broach such topics however? This evening he would return to Soul Society and it was very likely that they would never see one another again... 

There were other questions she had however... that maybe it would be okay to ask. "Forgive my asking... but you know him more than I do. What sort of person is Uruhara-san truly? I know he has been kind while I have been staying here, but if I am to be tested, if I am to work with him... I would like to know a little more I suppose." She says softly, keeping her tone respectful.

Byakuya could understand her concern. She did not know any of them not really... and she was placing herself in their care... "Uruhara-san is a scientist of course I am sure you've noticed that side of his nature. He is very good at what he does, Nakayama-san so you need not have fear in that regard. He will not bring you harm but if ever you feel uncomfortable all you need do is tell him or if you do not feel comfortable telling him, express your concerns to Tessai-san. We have to test you, there is no getting around that and you may be pushed in order to reveal your true potential, but the goal is only to learn not to hurt you." He explains.

She nods. "Thank you Captain Kuchiki-san." She says softly. She felt somewhat odd calling him that as she did not know that world... But neither was she just about to call him Byakuya. Her mother had raised her better than that.

Meanwhile, inside Tessai was regaling Uruhara with the tale of the conversation he and Erisia had had as they walked to and from the market. Uruhara had to hold in his laughter. It seemed the young woman was quite taken with the Captain and she had been trying to glean what information she could about him from Tessai. Her questions were innocent enough but it was still amusing that the topic of conversation was the stoic Captain of the 6th squad.

A short while later, Tessai peeks his head out letting Erisia and Byakuya know that it was alright for them to return. Politeness had Byakuya staying back and gesturing for Erisia to enter before he did. The rest of the evening was uneventful and dinner, while quite good was not truly noteworthy. Erisia had gathered all of her things and once the small rolling suitcase was packed up she made her way into the main area of the home part of the shop and bid Tessai-san and Uruhara-san goodbye.

The walk to her home would take long enough and it started out quietly. She had put the scroll, which was in a case to protect it, in the outer pocket of the suitcase so she could reach it easily. For all the strangeness she was glad to have met him... If only there were more time. Part of her thought that she should try to make the most of it... but it was not her nature to do so. They made light conversation, her inquiring about Soul Society and his explanations were brief and informative to a point... It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, it was just that Byakuya did not indulge in frivolous conversation.

Finally, they reached her building. She turns and faces him, bowing politely. "Thank you for walking me home. Before you leave, Sir... I wanted to thank you again for saving me." She says softly as she stoops to retrieve the scroll. "I know it is not much, but you saved my life and I wanted to at least make you something so I could do more than speak the words Thank you." She says in a quiet, almost nervous tone as she holds it out to him.

Politeness forbade him from refusing the gift so he accepts it with an inclination of his head. "You are welcome Miss Nakayama-san. Take care." He says as he turns and starts off toward the senkai gate. She slips in her building and back to her apartment... Part of her so very glad to be home but a small part of her sad... she felt like something was missing now. She hadn't felt that way before and it unsettled her.

~Everything will work out.~ Came the familiar voice of the shadow panther.

Byakuya returned to Soul Society and to his own home. When he was safe within his personal office he looked at the scroll. He wondered for a moment what it was that she could have made. Though from seeing how accurately she'd sketched the Kuchiki crest which she'd never seen perhaps it was something artistic in nature. He undid the tie keeping the case closed and slipped the scroll out. Whatever he'd been thinking, nothing had prepared him for the reality of it.

He had not been expecting Erisia Nakayama to have such skill in art. Nor was he expecting the image that was wrought upon the scroll. His eyes widened in shock as he took it all in. Somehow, the young woman's mind had burned the image of him appearing to fight the hollow into her memory... and while she did not paint the Hollow, she had recreated the image of him in his uniform, standing above the roof of a small home where the Hollow had appeared... and she had even crafted the flurry of blades that made up the released form of his zanpakuto. Upon first glance it looked to be raining sakura petals, but there was a gleam along their edges that revealed them to be the blades they truly were.

It was breathtaking... His eye slowly moved over the entire scroll, taking in every last detail... From the title 'My Savior' to the very last note of Many Thanks, Erisia and the symbol that had been in her family for generations, the symbol she marked herself with... The same symbol that had been appearing in his dreams since before he was given the mission to go to the real world that had led to their fateful meeting. Here, in his office he could be a little more honest, at least with himself. Surely it was fate that had brought them together. There was no other way to explain how he had seen her marking in his dreams and how she had seen his family crest in her own.

Being a man of wealth, he had been given many presents over the long years for various reasons and by various people... Aside from a few small tokens from his parents and his grandfather... he would have to say that this was the most meaningful present he had ever received. For a moment he debated where to place it. He was proud enough of that moment, of what it symbolized and part of him wanted to proudly display that. However, he was a deeply private man and this was a private moment that he selfishly wanted to keep to himself.

He decided then that he would proudly display it here at the Kuchiki Estate in his own personal office. There it would have a prominent home and still be guarded enough to remain fairly private. Only his most trusted associates would be allowed within this particular office... He summoned his personal servant and instructed the man to carefully put the scroll up on the wall behind his desk...


	18. Chapter 18

Though it had only been two days, waking up in her little apartment felt strange. She had quickly gotten used to the people who called Uruhara's shop hope. It was almost too quiet now. She rose and went through her morning routine. She had a small breakfast and then quickly made her way to campus. Like most students, she rode a bike. After locking the bike to one of the stands, she made her way to class.

Thankfully, she hadn't missed too much. There had only been a few people who inquired about her absence and she merely replied that she hadn't been feeling well and had thought it best to rest rather than to push herself and get sicker. No one questioned her response. After classes, she made her way to the campus bookstore for her shift. Since it was slow, she made use of the time to get a head start on her homework.

Tessai was waiting for her when she emerged from work. She greeted him and they made their way to the shop. She worked on her homework more while they waited on dinner. She had to finish it before they started the tests after all. In all honesty, she didn't really understand what sorts of tests they were supposed to be doing, but she intended to do as she was instructed.

After dinner they made their way to the underground part of the shop and Erisia was certainly taken aback by the appearance. "How is this possible?" She marveled. Uruhara only beamed in response. He set up the tests and soon she found herself amid some strange looking machines that were supposed to measure her reiatsu and those sorts of things. The results however, remained inconclusive. Things carried on in much this same manner for the next two weeks.

Uruhara was clearly getting frustrated. "I just do not understand it. There should be at least some readings and yet still nothing. It makes no sense." He muttered. With all the facts he had compiled all of the anomalous things that had happened in her life, all the readings from before the Hollow attacked her... all of it added up to something and yet here she was and there was nothing.

Erisia was momentarily distracted. She felt a chill go up and down her spine and she got the impression that they were no longer alone... ~ Forgive my absence. I was trying to let you properly recover from being attacked and having to process all of this. I thought it would be easier for you if you did not also have me around.~ Came the familiar purring voice of the shadow panther.

~It's all right. But Uruhara-san is getting frustrated that he cannot get a reading on my reiatsu - do you know anything about that?~ She asks in her mind. She then got the distinct impression that they panther was smirking.

~That would be my fault. I did it for your protection after all you did not need to become Hollow bait while I was giving you time.~ It explains. ~Do you trust me, Erisia?~ The shadow panther inquires.

~Yes.~ The word was past her lips before she could even think about it. It didn't feel wrong to say it, in fact it felt all too right. Why shouldn't she trust the shadow panther?

~Good. Then tell Uruhara-san to reset the tests. Once he has I will end my protective barriers.~ It explains... 

~Alright~ Erisia responds before letting her focus go back to the world around herself once more.

"Uruhara-san, the shadow panther suggests that you reset the tests. He intends to drop the barriers he had put up in order to protect me so I could recover." She explains. Uruhara regarded her with deep curiosity for a moment and then quickly went to resetting the machines. 

~ Close your eyes and relax, Erisia.~ The panther suggested. Once she did so, it dropped the barriers. While the machines were not destroyed as they might have been had she been Ichigo, it did suddenly sound like someone hit several jackpots. The machines were beeping and making all sorts of racket as they processed the sudden spike in her reiatsu. 

"Incredible." Came the somewhat awed sounding statement from Uruhara. While he had figured something was hiding her energy, he hadn't imagined that it would be quite like this. HE forced himself to stop blinking in surprise and to calm down. He quieted the machines down and approached Erisia.

"Since your shadow panther has returned, might I inquire as to whether or not it is an awakened zanpakuto spirit as we've surmised?" He asks.

Erisia looks at him and then asks the question in her head. 

~ I heard him... I hear everything Erisia. However I will not answer his question now. He has enough evidence to prove that you need to be trained... Other than you, there is only one other person that I will reveal myself to. For he has already seen me.~

She listens and then looks up to Uruhara. "The shadow panther says that you have enough evidence to prove that I should be trained As for any more information about him... aside from myself, there is only one other person he will reveal himself to in any way... And that is the only other person who has seen him already." She explains.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Uruhara comments. "Fair enough I suppose. He'll be arriving in a few days to check on the progress anyway... and we do actually have enough information for him to present it to the Captain Commander. Until that time, your shadow panther friend should return to hiding your reiatsu, Eri-chan... until we know what the Captain Commander wants you to learn, it is safer to not put you at risk." Uruhara says and he sounded a bit disappointed. He couldn't help it... he was so close to the answer and had been denied.

"Might I ask if there is any reason other than the fact that our dear Captain has already seen the shadow panther that it will not at this time speak to anyone but you or him?" Uruhara asks. Always the scientist... 

Erisia nods and waits for the shadow panther to answer... She again got the feeling of smirking... ~ Though it might annoy the Captain that this information has been revealed... I do know just a little bit of information from being in close proximity to his zanpakuto... He had been having dreams of the symbol that is on your back days before he met you... and I know for certain that you had dreams of his family crest... So tell Uruhara-san this: That fate conspires in strange ways and two seemingly unrelated souls were already intertwined days before they met in reality.~ It was cryptic but not so much so that a man of Uruhara's intelligence wouldn't quickly figure it out.

"The shadow panther says only this in response to your question. That fate conspires in strange ways and two seemingly unrelated souls were already intertwined days before they met in reality." She answers...

Uruhara ponders these words for a few moments... So something had foreseen the meeting of Eri-chan and Byakuya... what else would that entail? He couldn't help but be curious... His watch beeped and pulled him out of his mental reverie. "My my, look at the time... Let's get you home Eri-chan." He says as he leads her out of the training area and walks her back home. Before returning to his shop, he stopped to speak with Isshin to let him know that Erisia was alright...


	19. Chapter 19

Uruhara gave her the next two days off. Byakuya was to return to pick up any information on Saturday after all. This would give her time to catch up all her class work. At least with her being at University things were a lot more flexible than they had been for Ichigo. High school was not as forgiving of absences and if it hadn't been for some particularly creative ideas on the parts of Isshin and Uruhara, Ichigo and his friends likely would have been expelled. Eri-chan wouldn't have to worry about that.

In the meantime, Uruhara would be spending the next two days analyzing the data he'd collected from the series of tests he'd run to make certain the readings had not been merely a one time incident. Thankfully, Eri-chan had consistent results. He was still curious about the panther that refused to let him in on what could prove to be key information, but he did not have a choice in the matter and had to deal with it.

Erisia was nervous but also a little excited. She did not fully understand what all of this meant. However, she did know one thing for certain - her savior would be returning. She had thought long and hard about things since that fateful day. She had worried that what she was feeling was merely the result of him having saved her... And yet, she knew so little about that aspect of things as she'd been unconscious not long after he'd arrived on the scene so truly that could not be the reason.

She just felt drawn to him. Despite how intimidating he could be, she wasn't afraid of him. She was more fearful of Tessai... She had somewhat overcome her fear of men. So long as the men in question were sober and there was no alcohol present, she was fine and almost seemed completely normal. Add alcohol into the equation much less let the man in question be drunk and you would see what she tried so hard to hide. She did not drink and tended to stay far away from people who made it a habit to drink. Some wounds never quite heal right and for her, that was one of them. Thanks to her father she would always be even more wary of people under the influence of alcohol.

Since she had never seen him in a situation to suggest he was the sort, she preferred to think he was above that kind of behavior. It made it easier to deal with things, for her at least. It let her let go of that nearly instinctual fear. Considering how he seemed to draw her in, it was probably a very good thing that she'd managed to explain away such things to herself... Hopefully they would hold out and she would not find her internal world broken again. 

Regardless of such weighty thoughts she could not help but look forward to seeing him again. He was completely unlike any man she knew around here. Here they were all... very typical. She avoided the young men on campus as though they were a plague. In some cases that seemed to be a most accurate representation.

She did not go for the overly exuberant personalities. Being something of a wallflower, such men were intimidating to her. She liked strength but she didn't want to be beat over the head with it. While most of the young men who had attempted to approach her were smart she would not call them intelligent. Most were little more than pretty faces with only the subtlest of depth.

In her mind she envisioned a man of integrity. Not just intelligence but more a complete picture of a person. Someone with depth and meaning and just more... These boys had no substance to them. While they might outgrow that, her experiences already in her young life left her with a distinct aversion to having to deal with what came with what they did not have. These boys were still prone to fits of immaturity and grand displays of ineptitude. She would not allow herself to be cut by such carelessness.

Perhaps that was another reason she felt almost pulled towards Byakuya. The air of refinement and nobility was not just an act he put on. Just looking at him she could tell that it was a solid part of his foundation. He was intelligent. Though they had not conversed long or about anything particularly engaging, the way he answered - the measured tone of his words bespoke of a great deal of intelligence. He was strong and while he was an imposing figure there was something else about him. Something that cut off that innate fear of that kind of man and left her merely in awe.

She did not know how realistic allowing herself to indulge in any notions or feelings in regard to him truly were, but she could not stop herself either. She was impressed and it hadn't been because he had consciously tried to achieve that response. She was impressed because he existed in the manner in which he did. There was a great weight upon his shoulders and it added to his presence but there had been moments where some action or some referral to the incident had given her just the briefest, flickering glimpse past the stoic mask he wore. In that fleeting second, she thought she felt a familiar sadness... 

Loss. A loss which cut deeply and left marks through to the soul. She knew it from losing her mother. Since then she hadn't really let herself get close enough to another person to experience a loss like that again. She was quite certain that she had not been meant to see that flicker, and had she not known it personally she very likely would have missed it. There was so much about the man, Byakuya Kuchiki that she did not understand... and yet there was a great part of her that wished for the opportunity to learn.

She sighed and mentally shook herself. She could not afford such feelings and such thoughts if ever given voice would be laughed at. A man such as he did not need some silly girl tagging along behind him. He was important in that place called Soul Society... and she was no one.... She forced herself to refocus on her work. She intended to get all of the assignments done before Saturday just in case there would be training or something that needed her attention.

Still every now and then her thoughts wandered.


	20. Chapter 20

He was sitting in his private office. Work for the day was finished. On the morrow, he would be returning to the real world to see what Uruhara had discovered - if anything. So far the past two trips had been uneventful. It was starting to seem like whatever was happening with the young woman Erisia, was a fleeting thing. Perhaps they had been wrong about her being the anomaly, perhaps she had only been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yet some part of him refused to believe that. She could see Hollow, she had provoked one to get it away from children. There had to be something more to what was going on with the girl than a mere fluke and nothing more. He turned and looked at the scroll she had painted. Such clear detail from a moment that should have been lost in the deepest haze of fog and pain. His eyes trailed down to her signature where there was also that symbol - her symbol. 

No, to have been dreaming of that symbol from before he'd gone to the real world for this mission had to mean that there was something more going on here. Why else would he dream of it? Still it was becoming difficult to not have doubts when for two weeks now there had been no information in regards to her reiatsu. She had to have impressive reiatsu to see what she saw and to do what she had done. It made no sense. Uruhara was a good scientist, if there was something to find would he not have found it by now? Of course nothing about this situation from the start had been clear or exactly easy so perhaps this was not going to be either.

Still if they did not find anything soon, the Captain Commander would end the research. It would be dismissed as a fluke and nothing more and life would move on. Why did that thought bother him so? That it bothered him at all was worrisome. Still there was something about the young woman. Perhaps it was that warmth paired with actual grace. She was respectful and well spoken... He mentally chided himself, shaking his head and turning his focus back to the papers on his desk.

There was no room for warmth in a noble's world. Besides, the girl was human. Gifted or not, her place was in the real world, not in Soul Society so such thoughts were pointless. He did not indulge in pointless things. He pushed his mind away from any frivolous thoughts and focused on the clan work in front of him. It seemed some days his work was never done. He had this last bit of work to complete and then he could go to the real world without worries of leaving anything unfinished. Loose ends never sat well with him.

Meanwhile in the real world, Uruhara was going through all of the data he had collected. There was quite a great deal of information to go through and a dwindling window of time to go through it in. He had to at least have everything organized into a presentable format by the time Byakuya arrived so that he could return to Soul Society and give it to the Captain Commander. It was the only way they were ever going to get into the next step. Eri-chan needed trained. She would be a sitting duck otherwise.

She was a pleasant enough young woman. There were times when he was sure that her issues stemming from the abuse she'd endured at her father's hand were affecting her, but she had hidden any discomfiture she might have had. She must be well schooled at it. Surely being around Tessai, Byakuya and himself hadn't been entirely easy for her. Well maybe Byakuya hadn't bothered her much - at least in that regard. Mentally he chuckled at that. It seemed to be an interesting situation indeed... 

He had observed the sketching and he had heard of the gently asked questions Eri-chan had posed in order to learn more about the man who had saved her life. He had also caught the cautiously measured looks the girl had made in the direction of the Captain of the 6th squad when she thought no one would notice. He was a scientist and in his home very little actually eluded his notice. It would be very amusing if for the fact that it was only likely going to hurt the young woman in the long run.

While he was almost certain that Byakuya had some curiosity in regards to the young woman, he could not allow himself to believe that it would make any difference in the long run. Byakuya Kuchiki was a noble and while he had once been a fiery young man full of life and spirit, that had been tempered and cooled and any remotely emotive response he might have been capable of had died with Hisana. At least that was the way it seemed. Still he did not have the heart to tell the young woman of this. Because there was always the slightest, most remote chance that not all of Byakuya Kuchiki's heart had been killed with the death of his wife.

It was a very complicated situation. Still that the stoic noble had been curious about the young woman at all was anomalous enough that maybe there was hope. He shook his head and focused once more on the task at hand. There was quite a great deal of data to sort through after all. He had been quite impressed with the results. There was quite a lot of potential in the young woman. Hopefully the Captain Commander would recognize this and allow them to train the girl. He would hate to see her fall to the very thing Byakuya had saved her from... at least to fall from it because she had no way herself to prevent it.

Which brought his thoughts to another slightly unpleasant topic. If they were allowed to train her, they were going to have to put her in shinigami form... Getting her there was not going to be an easy or pleasant task. He was going to have to figure out a way to explain that one to Eri-chan and at least mentally prepare her for that eventuality. He was not looking forward to it. After coming to learn what she had endured at the hands of her father, he was somewhat reluctant to put her through more... However it was going to be the only way to ensure that she could protect herself. He was going to have to talk with the shadow panther and convince it to help her more and to possibly allow her to learn its name... it would make the process faster and hopefully less traumatic. Ah well, that was a topic to be broached when it became relevant to do so.

He refocused on the work in front of him. He was deftly sorting and organizing it. From the data he had gathered, while Eri-chan wasn't at the level of Ichigo, she still had a good deal of potential. She would be quite adept if she received the proper training. She seemed to will herself to be adaptable which would help her. Of course he wondered if that would truly hold out. Surely she would break down at some point. Even Byakuya had a breaking point of course he only knew that because Yoruichi prided herself on finding that and instigating him into a game of flash tag. The stories from which were a source of great amusement.

He would have to speak with Yoruichi at some point. She was quite good at training people. It seemed that Eri-chan already had a slightly enhanced speed, considering she'd gotten far enough ahead of the Hollow to not immediately be a snack so it stood to reason that they should hone that. Who better to do so than the goddess of flash? It would be funny to see how Mr. Stoic would react to seeing Eri-chan use shunpo... that would be certain.

He finished up the preliminaries and began making copies that would be released to go with Byakuya to Soul Society. He arranged them in a folder and set the work aside. His thoughts once more turned to the fact that they were going to have to put Eri-chan through a kind of hell in order to fully release her potential... They hadn't really lied to her, they hadn't told her what would happen should the tests prove that she needed training... Still part of him felt almost sick at the thought of putting her through what Ichigo had gone through. Perhaps he would have to discuss this with Byakuya... 

At least that way the Captain would be able to present the information in totality to the Captain Commander and maybe there would be some other way to go about this. Of course he doubted there would be, he had after all done a great deal of research into the subject. He was the one that had developed the technique that allowed Ichigo to regain his powers... While there was no danger of Eri-chan becoming a hollow, there was every danger of breaking what remained of her spirit finally and completely.

Well they would have to present all of the information to her when it became relevant to do so. From there it would be her decision. Even if she chose not to go through with it, there were techniques they could teach her that would allow her to mask her reiatsu and protect herself enough. It would of course depend on what the Captain Commander would decide. So for now, all he could do was set the topic aside to be dealt with later. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit worried about it... but just a little.


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday had arrived almost too quickly. Erisia was sitting in her apartment waiting for the phone call that might or might not come to summon her to the shop. She decided that it was early enough yet that they weren't likely to need her right away so she decided to run a quick errand. She returned to the college campus to return a book she no longer needed in her research for a class assignment. Since she had not been summoned to Uruhara's shop as yet, she did not see why she couldn't do this one little thing. 

It was as she emerged from the library and got to the commons that she felt it. That familiar feeling she always seemed to get right before the bad things happened. The shadow panther was telling her to run as she saw a tear form in the sky... ~ I can't run. Not now... innocent people, Panther... all around here~

~And what good will you be able to do? Run and get help... stay and you may die.~

She knew the panther was right... But her time to run had run out. The Hollow fell to earth, causing the fountain near it to sputter out... She looked up at it and in a split second made a choice... 

~ There's only one chance Panther... drop the barrier.~

~It will sense the spike too.~

~ But Tessai and Uruhara... and Byakuya... if I don't they won't know...~

The panther could not argue... It dropped the barrier. Her reiatsu spiked considerably and she moved, running as fast as she could as the Hollow crashed across the commons towards her... She just had to keep running... The panther had to admire her will. She was scared witless, he could feel it, but she was still trying to do the best she could with what she had.

~ If we get out of this, I will tell you my name.~ It promised... She just kept running. Her luck was running out. She could feel it growing closer but she dared not stop - dare not even turn to see just how close. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing herself to go faster... The panther tried to help her, to bolster her flagging strength... But soon one of the dagger like claws had gone through her shoulder and she fell... It was not fatal, but she knew the next one would be.

~ I'm sorry panther. ~

~ No need to apologize Erisia.. I should apologize to you. ~

Uruhara had been going over some of the data with Byakuya when it happened. Suddenly all three men in the shop looked stricken by something... but before two of them could even fully register what was going on, their third seemed to have dematerialized for lack of a better term.

He felt the flare in reiatsu. Erisia had gotten the panther to drop its shields... but why? The only thing he could think of was that she was in danger and with no other way to contact them, she was doing the best that she could with what she did have. He had not entered a gigai so thankfully he'd not had waste the time to abandon it.

He used shunpo to get to where he felt her reiatsu... He arrived in time to see the Hollow's claw deliver the final blow. The young woman whose life he had saved, the woman who had endured so much... felled by a damned Hollow. 

Rage engulfed him. But his rage was not white hot. It was not some flash in the pan that would quickly burn itself out. No, his rage grew colder until it was pure death and it spiraled down inside him so fast there was no processing it. There was just action. Whether he had actually said Scatter aloud or not, mattered little. The flurry of focused rage and reiatsu that accompanied the released form of his zanpakuto was devastating. In less time than it took to blink three times, the Hollow was gone. 

While there were many people milling about and some looking around in a confused manner, his focus was elsewhere. Not on the few sensitive humans who noticed not who or what but that something was going on. Not on the damaged fountain... His attention went to one place and one place only... He could see Erisia's soul and her body. In that moment, his only thought was action. He took hold of both and quickly moved to Uruhara's shop.

Uruhara blinked in shock as Byakuya returned... "Well I suppose that takes care of one thing." Absently falls from his lips. Cold eyes turned on him and Kisuke took a step backwards... He knew better than to push anything right now. He knew that look in Byakuya's eyes. He hadn't seen it many times but he knew what it meant. There were not many things that could accomplish it, but Byakuya was pissed.

Erisia was confused as to what was going on... So much had happened all at once... ~Shadow panther?~ Her mind called out... 

~ I cannot say anything just yet, Erisia, I am sorry.~ 

Then she was being set down and there was a flurry of motion around her... It was only then that she realized that there was something distinctly wrong... What did not make sense was why was she looking down at herself... why... was she not... Her mind went sideways and whether it was truly possible or not, Erisia fainted.

Uruhara noticed the spirit Eri falling. "I suppose we will have a great deal of explaining to do... when she comes back around." He says with a sigh.

"What will we do?" Tessai asks.

"If we take her to the senkai gate she can pass through as though she's just a shinigami... So long as we do not perform a soul burial she will still be her... her memories will remain. It is the soul burial that puts a spirit to rest. Consider it a reset button. If we do not press it, she does not have her slate wiped clean." Uruhara explains.

"But that's only if she doesn't wish to... return to her life. If she wishes to return to her life, I can make her a gigai... No human would know the difference." Uruhara says simply.


	22. Chapter 22

When Erisia came to she was on the futon in the room she'd stayed in before. Something did not feel quite right. Her head felt fuzzy and she felt just plain strange. She wasn't entirely sure as to why. She sat up and tried to take some slow, deep breaths to calm and center herself. Slowly her memory started to right itself. When the murky puzzle pieces became clear and started to fall into place, panic bubbled up within her.

At that moment the door slid open. There was Byakuya. Of course with the way her energy was right now Kurosaki could probably feel her distress. The Captain's face was a nearly perfect mask of neutrality as he met her gaze, but there was an apology in his eyes. He could not help but feel like he had failed her. As a shinigami it was his job to keep Hollows from killing innocent people.

"How do you feel?" He asks though he did not really need to, for she was radiating just how lost and confused she was.

"I feel... strange." She says in barely a whisper, her eyes looking down to the covers on the futon... Without looking back up she speaks again. "I... I.... died... didn't I?" She asks.

"You did." He answers. He saw no point in lying to her. She was a smart young woman, she deserved the truth.

She swallows hard at that. "What... what happens now?" 

Some small part of him wanted to go to her, but that was not his way. "You do have options Nakayama-san. Come on out and we will explain things."

She nods and gets to her feet... She slipped out into the main area. Her gaze was still averted. This was all so surreal. She did not know how this was all possible. Yet she had always seen spirits, ever since she was a small child... It was so strange to think that she was now among them.

She sits between Byakuya and Uruhara at the table. Her gaze fixes on some random spot on the tabletop. They all watched her. She was always soft spoken, but she had never been this withdrawn. It bothered each man at the table in some way. Uruhara cleared his throat, and it had the desired effect, Erisia looked up.

"Eri-chan... please... do not be so distraught. I know that a lot has happened and I know that this is hard to take in. As Captain Kuchiki said, you do have options... You are in a unique situation... and while things have not happened as we would have liked it to. Meaning we would have had all this happen in a more controlled environment..." He pauses... sighing. "That is one topic we never quite got to speaking about because it hadn't become relevant... if things panned out and you would have to be trained, you were going to have to undergo a process that would have had similar results to this hollow attack." 

Her eyes went wide. "You... you were going to..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"In a way... yes. You were going to have to die. It is a difficult thing to explain because such things are not as clearly black and white but it will suffice well enough. You could not have trained your abilities while in a physical body, Erisia. You would have had to enter into spirit form. This would have occurred in a controlled environment and you would have been able to return to your body as if nothing had happened." Uruhara continues.

"Would have been able to?" She asks... her eyes once more focused on some random spot... she couldn't look at them right now.

"Due to how your death has happened... We will not be able to return you to your original body. However, if you choose to walk away from this I can make you a new body. One that no human will ever be able to tell is any different than the one you were in... and as time goes on if you wish to age, I can arrange that as well... though aging is a much stranger thing for those of us who are not in the living world. That is something that can be addressed later... Before we continue talking about this, do you have any questions?" Uruhara asks.

She still didn't look up. She was trying to focus and she was trying to sort everything out as she took it in. "So, I could go back to my life? I could go back to school? They... they don't know I'm dead?" She asks softly, tentatively.

"Yes. You can return to your life if you want to. You can go back to school and no one will know anything happened. Captain Kuchiki brought back your body as well as you so no one has to know you died." Uruhara explains in a cautious manner. He was trying to be gentle about this... He might not always be tactful but he was capable of it. Erisia was a girl with tremendous potential... but it wasn't just that. She was a nice young woman and what had happened was tragic... They'd all come to think of her in friendly terms at least. Either like a little sister, or a friend... and in someone else's case perhaps something more than that... She had endeared herself to them in the short time they'd known her... which was why he was trying to be as gentle about all this as he could.

"That sounds so strange... that he brought me and my body back. I mean... I... I know that I've been separated from my body. That's what made me faint... it just... this all sounds so crazy." She sighs... "So what exactly is this.. artificial body you spoke of?"

"Something I invented. It is called a gigai. It is a container for a soul just like a normal body is. It will look and function exactly the same. I originally invented them so that Shinigami who come to the real world for missions can do more than just interact on a ghostly level. Souls do not normally remember the lives they had before they died. So none of them remember what it was like to be living. It is always interesting to try new things." Uruhara explains with a broad grin. He was quite proud of his work after all.

"Why do they not remember?" She asks.

"Well sometimes souls do not get reborn right away and it would be cruel to make them remember what they were missing while they were in Soul Society, don't you think? Any souls the shinigami come across that are not at rest are generally put through what is called the Soul Burial. It is like a reset button that wipes the soul's slate clean so it can go on to the after life in peace."

Her eyes got big as saucers then and she looked up to Uruhara as if startled. He offered her a small smile to try and calm her down. "We have no intention of putting you through that Erisia unless it is your wish. If you wish to go back to your life, I will make you a gigai and you can return to it as though the Hollow never attacked you. If you wish to continue on with your training there is no need to perform a soul burial because we can just take you through a senkai gate to Soul Society. You will keep all your memories and lose nothing. Remember that you would have had to go through something similar to this in order to continue with the training anyway..." He explains carefully.

She nods and then goes quiet, she had a lot to think about. Of course there was the shadow panther as well, perhaps he would have some insight for her.~ What should I choose to do? ~ She asks the panther inside her head... She felt so lost and confused and overwhelmed.

~ The choice is up to you. Though I do have a question for you.~

~What?~

~ Do you wish to help people still? ~

She thought about that for a moment... though she was so overwhelmed and part of her was so sad right now... She had asked the panther to drop the barrier knowing full well that she was likely going to die... She had known that and accepted it. She had done it because in her mind it had been the only way to ensure that no innocent people would get hurt by the Hollow.

~ I gave up my life to do so... Strange as this all is, my desire to help people has not changed.~

~ Then take the training Erisia. Become what you were meant to be. ~

~ And what is that? ~

The panther was smirking again, she could feel it.. ~Shinigami~ it responds simply.

She looks to each one at the table after the little internal dialogue finished. "I gave up my life willingly. I knew full well what asking the panther to drop the barrier would bring about. I knew the Hollow would come after me. While I had hoped that someone would be close enough to reach me in time, I did not delude myself... I knew I was probably going to die... and I did it anyway. " She pauses, taking a breath to calm herself and to try and refocus her words... "I only have another month and a half of classes to finish... I think it would be a shame to turn my back on that now when I have worked so hard to get there...After I am finished with University..." She pauses again trying to think of how best to word this... She still felt quite overwhelmed after all.

"After I have finished with University... could I go to Soul Society then and see if I could truly become someone that can help?" She asks looking at Byakuya... 

All three men at the table ponder her words and her question... Byakuya simply nods... 

"What a marvelous idea Eri-chan. After you finish your schooling you could go to Soul Society full time and even attend the Academy. It would be much better than just having a few random teachers here and there... You could become a true shinigami." Uruhara says in that sickeningly happy tone of his.

"What about my apartment?"

"Well do you own it or merely rent it?" Uruhara asks... It was not uncommon to own apartments since space was always at a premium.

"I own it."

"Well then we could keep it up and running for you... take care of it and when you come back to the real world you can still use it..."

"I will not be back for a while initially... will I?" She asks. Even overwhelmed the girl seemed quite astute... 

"If you attend the academy you will not likely return until after you graduate. It is not unheard of to graduate in a year... but it is not common... It will depend on you Eri-chan."

"Someone will have to adopt my cat Hana then... unless she can go to Soul Society."

Uruhara chuckles about that. "Well I don't have a problem with cats at all... I have one that likes to wander in and out as it sees fit so I'm quite used to the feline nature." 

Byakuya glares at him, knowing exactly who Uruhara was talking about and he was sorely hoping that speaking about the demon cat wouldn't bring her around. He would rather not run into her right now. His mood was already far too sour and she would only make it worse. Erisia was oblivious to what was going on between the two men, she was focusing on processing all this overwhelming stuff... 

"Well Hana's a house cat. She doesn't much care for the outside... But she's house broken and her only bad habit is waking you up a little early so she can get food." She says with a small shrug... 

"Well that's nothing at all, par for the course in owning a cat. My cat's habits are far worse... so I'm sure we won't have a problem with Hana at all." Uruhara laughs.

"How long will it take you to create a gigai for me?" 

"You should be able to return to class on Monday. If any modifications are needed to be made we can do that as the need arises. I know you will be busy the last month especially, Eri-chan but we should start teaching you some of the things you will have to know if you choose to go to the academy. Not everyone gets a head start but there is at least a general knowledge of what things a shinigami can do... Have you ever had any self defense training?"

"No, Uruhara-san, I have not."

"Well that will have to change. We'll start you on some rudimentary stuff. We'll just get you a little bit of a foundation started so you're not completely lost and overwhelmed when you get there." He says with a broad grin.

"Alright..." She says softly... 

"Why don't you and the Captain take a walk Eri-chan? It will help you clear your head I would suggest you go alone but for the fact that right now you would be even more vulnerable than you were when you were still attached to your body." Uruhara suggests...

She looks to Byakuya. "Would you mind terribly accompanying me?" She asks softly.

"I do not mind." Comes the simple reply. She nods and smiles and rises... Soon they are both outside... 

"Are you really all right with this Nakayama-san?" Byakuya asks once they are away from the shop.

"I am still quite overwhelmed... but... I will be... Really." She says with a small smile. It doesn't reach her eyes but that she is even attempting to smile when she is surely in a world of chaos is a good sign - right? Of course she did not fully believe she was going to be completely all right with all of this, but she had just died... It was just going to take some time. As soon as she had that gigai thing and was back to her normal life, she would probably feel a lot better.... Right?


	23. Chapter 23

Their walk continued. They had adopted an almost lazy pace. It was still early in the day after all... It was a little strange for Eri - this being in spirit form thing. Of course she imagined it must be more comfortable for him. A quiet had fallen between them but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Though Erisia was caught ever so slightly off guard when the silence was broken.

"I am sorry I was unable to get there sooner." His words were softly spoken but carefully measured. The tone though mostly neutral was deeply sincere. Eri had a fleeting thought that it was a shame he did not speak more often and with a bit less neutrality. The timber of his voice was something she could imagine as quite pleasant... 

"It is not your fault, Captain Kuchiki-san. I knew the risk in asking the panther to drop the barrier. While I had hoped that someone would be close enough to get there before anything bad could happen, I knew that there was a better chance that such a wish was not to be." She assures him.

"Though noble, most people would not have taken that risk, Miss Nakayama-san. It speaks highly of your character."

"Thank you." She says softly blushing at the compliment. "You can call me Erisia if you like." She offers. While she was always polite, perhaps it was how drawn to him she felt that made her wish for less formality to exist between them. 

"It must be strange for you calling me by a title you have no familiarity with." He muses.

"It is a little. I always try to be polite in my language, but aside from what knowledge has been imparted to me by yourself and the others at the shop I have nothing with which to connect such formality to. Still even before I knew you had a title, I knew you were someone who deserved formality. Not just because it is polite but because it is appropriate in regards to you... if that makes sense." She explains.

He thought over her words. He wondered how he would feel were he in such an unfamiliar situation. He was not immune to feeling awkward, it was just a very rare thing for him to experience. "While it is only us, you may call me Byakuya." He offers.

Erisia cannot help the smile that comes to her lips at that. "Thank you, Byakuya." She says softly... testing how it feels to say his name aloud... He inclines his head to acknowledge her thanks. He decided that he did not mind her speaking his name and since she had not asked for permission to do so even after offering the use of her name more casually, he did not mind extending the offer to her. Unlike some people he knew, she seemed to understand and appreciate such a thing.

"What is Soul Society like?" Erisia inquires.

Byakuya ponders the question. It deserved thought after all. He was not one to just carelessly answer even the most inane seeming of questions. "While I could speak of the Soul Society I know... While I could tell you of the place where I grew up... The truth of Soul Society I think is something better experienced for oneself than to be explained by another person." He says in a tone that could almost, almost be considered warm - at least for him.

She nods at that explanation. It made sense. No matter what he would tell her, she would likely see things differently when she got there. Still it would have been nice to at least know something of what to expect. Of course she supposed that she could ask Uruhara-san later and he'd likely paint wild pictures for her which she would only take with a grain of salt really... but it was amusing to listen to Kisuke's exuberant manner of story telling.

She pauses, biting her lower lip in thought for a heartbeat, maybe two... She had a question she wanted to ask and she was not certain how he would receive it... Still the worst he could say was no and that wasn't all that bad really... It was a simple request... though part of her had a feeling he'd probably say no. She turns to look up at him. "I know that when I do go to Soul Society, I will end up going to the Academy... But when I get there..." Her voice trails off for a moment as she tries to actually get up the courage to say the next part. "Would you show me around Soul Society.... I mean if it is not too much trouble." 

She could not help herself, though he was stoic and though he was quiet, she did not mind his company. If she was ever going to figure out the mystery that was Byakuya Kuchiki or even have hope enough to do so, she was going to have to spend time with him. If her question caught him off guard he did not show it. Though he was a little surprised that she would ask such a thing of him. While she did not yet know any of the other people within Soul Society that might be considered more... approachable than he was, that she would not even think to ask him if someone else could show her around... Well it was a little strange for him.

There was really no harm in doing so... Everyone knew that it was the kind of person he was to extend... certain hospitalities towards people he felt he was responsible for... And in this he could not help but feel responsible for this young woman. Her company was pleasant enough as well. He did not mind walking with her. She was not overly talkative. Her questions were all asked politely. She was always respectful. Which was worlds better than most of the people he was forced to interact with on a daily basis. Strange that this young woman was almost like a breath of fresh air... not that he had realized the air around him had grown stale.

"So long as there is nothing pressing that requires my attention... I will." He says simply. He felt it was the least he could do... especially considering her current state. He could not help but feel responsible for that. Had he been faster, he could have gotten there in time to keep the Hollow from killing her. It bothered him that an innocent was involved. Whether she had abilities or not... She was still an innocent. It was his duty as a shinigami to protect that. He made a silent promise that if it were possible, he would not fail to protect her again.

"We should start back... before it grows late. Better to enjoy the walk than be force to rush... Do you not agree, Erisia?" He asks. 

A little shiver went up and down her spine at hearing her name said by him. It wasn't that he was trying to elicit such a reaction. It was just the nature of his voice... She decided she rather liked it... "You are right. It is too nice a day to waste with hurrying if there is no need to." She says with a small smile as they begin to walk back to Uruhara's.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a shame that he had to return to Soul Society that evening. Still she could not help but feel happy despite everything that had happened. She was now allowed to call him Byakuya so long as they were sans company... and she felt a little less silly around him. Of course she could not dwell upon that. When they had finally returned to the shop, Uruhara launched into questioning her at length about what she wanted her gigai to look like.

“Of course it will look like you Eri-chan. However you have the opportunity to get rid of any scars you do not want to remember the causes of as well as make any minor changes. Things that would not be blatantly noticeable to have people question how that changed over night... But any little insecurities you might have had... those sorts of things.” He explains.

“Well I want my mother’s family crest to remain... As for the scars... I’ve lived with them so long... I don’t even really notice them anymore. The only person that would know if they were gone or not is Dr. Kurosaki since he’s the one that treated them... and I haven’t been back to see him since I moved closer to campus.” She muses. She was half tempted to ask Uruhara to leave the scar from the first Hollow attack, but then she thought better of it... She would only have wanted to keep it because it reminded her of Byakuya saving her... but that wasn’t really necessary... so she said nothing.

“Other than that, I am happy as I am.” She adds. No one could blame her for taking the opportunity to get rid of the scars her father had left behind. Sure, her spirit form still bore them and always would but at least her gigai would not have to. Uruhara was a little surprised. Most young women would have jumped at the chance to change the little idiosyncratic things such creatures seemed to find even if they weren’t visible to other people.

“Once you are accustomed to the gigai you won’t really even notice it. It will be just like your normal body. Of course we’ll go over all the details later.” Uruhara says as he excuses himself to go into his lab and begin working... Once he copied the finer nuances, like the tattoo, he would make certain to get rid of the formerly living body so that no one would ever be able to tell anything happened to the girl... It was safest that way.

The rest of the day passed. It was decided that Erisia would be safest staying at the shop until the gigai was ready... which she could not argue... It would give her time to get used to this spirit form. She wished Byakuya had not had to return to Soul Society... still she understood he had work to do... Once he left, Uruhara and Tessai went over things with her... 

Things that would finalize what her spirit form was going through so that she was not at risk for turning into a hollow and that would make the next phase of all this go much smoother. Once all those things were explained, it was time to rest... So strange to be a spirit and yet still require these things. Of course they had explained that as well. Being dead was nothing like any wild dreams had ever dared to imagine.

She laid down and noticed something in the shadows of the room. “Panther?” She asks quietly. Those glowing eyes came forward and there it was... the shadow panther.

“I did say that I would tell you my name if we got through that mess.” Comes that purring voice.

“I was not sure if that still held considering that I am... not the me I was.” She says with a soft sigh.

“But your desire to save those innocent people kept you here. You fought back the grasp of that peaceful rest to become what you are. As Uruhara-san explained you would not have been able to train in physical form anyway... You will have a gigai, likely by tomorrow at the rate the scientist is working... we have gotten through the attack... you did well, Erisia.”

“You are not mad that I... did what I did?”

“No, Erisia... I am not mad. I am proud to be part of so noble and courageous a soul. You are stronger than you realize... Not all strength is physical Erisia. There are times when strength of heart and strength of will is far greater than any physical strength. Though you were afraid, though you knew that you were most likely going to die... you did not turn and run as many would have. Instead you asked me to drop the one thing that was offering you protection from it... Purposely drawing its focus to you so that the other people there could be spared. A noble sacrifice Erisia and do not let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, Shadow Panther.”

“My name is Kumori Kurohyou.” The panther says with the feline equivalent of a bow.

“It is a pleasure to finally know your name honorable panther. Thank you, Kumori.” She says with a smile. She was trying to be respectful.

“It will still be a while yet before you and I can truly work together. But you have earned knowing my name... and soon enough you will see what knowing my name can do...” the panther says with a smirk. “Rest well, Erisia...” It says as it fades back out.

She wanted to ask what it meant by all of that but then again there was time for that... and suddenly she felt so very sleepy. Her dreams were thankfully neutral enough that they did not disturb her sleep. She needed a good, deep rest after everything that had happened. It wasn't ever day you died and... 'lived' to tell the tale after all. 

She had already been informed that Sunday was hardly going to be a day of rest... There were many things to do in order to prepare for what was ahead. Then there would be learning how to get into the gigai... and showing her how to use the Soul Candy to get out of it... tedious and boring explanations a plenty and then when Uruhara was sure she would be fine... only then would he allow her to return to her apartment... And then, every day after her time at the University, she was to come to the shop. They were going to make the most of the time she had left before graduation to give her some background in what she would learn at the academy. Maybe it wasn't fair. But since when had Uruhara cared about fairness?


	25. Chapter 25

Time flies.

Of course she was so busy with finishing her last month and a half of college and the additional Shinigami prep courses that she had no opportunities to notice the passage of time in any other way. Time was flying. She did not know how it was that her head had not yet exploded from all of the information that was being crammed into it.

She still had plenty of time left though... too much in some respects. Part of her could not help but be eager to go to Soul Society and not just so she could see a certain Captain. She was curious to know what that world was like. She was eager to go to this Academy it was a new challenge and it was exciting. It was also scary. She wasn’t much of a fighter, but Uruhara-san kept insisting that the Academy would at least make her capable. Even if she chose to focus on Kido she still needed to know how to fight.

She was dressed in work out clothes which for her consisted of black yoga pants and a black tank top and tennis shoes... She made her way into the shop and did not immediately see anyone... She set her things down and looked around... It was then that she noticed the cat. She smiled and crouched. “Hello there kitty.” She says softly... 

She didn’t know the cat could understand her. Of course Yoruichi decided that she would play along just for a little bit and she moved over to the girl and allowed Erisia to scratch behind her ears... it was something humans would never understand. Hell the only reason she did was because she could transform. It just felt good.

“My my look at that. I see you’ve met my cat. I do hope she has been behaving herself.” Uruhara says as he returns from an errand. He does not miss the glare shot at him by Yoruichi. Erisia had stood up at this point. There was a puff of smoke and standing there, where had once been the cat was Yoruichi in all her glory.

“Behave... you actually want me to behave?” Comes her incredulous response, a chuckle in her voice.

Erisia cannot help but blink in shock... Never mind that the woman was naked... But the cat... the cat wasn’t a cat... “You’re a person...”

“Yoruichi Shihoin... a pleasure to formally meet you.” Comes the response. 

“You should put some clothes on, Yoruichi I fear our young guest is not accustomed to your bad habits.”

“Bad habits... really Kisuke... are you complaining?” Yoruichi teases.

“Only for Erisia’s sake... you know better.”

Yoruichi just chuckles and slips into a side room and gets into her normal outfit. She re-emerges. “Is that better?”

“How did you turn into a cat?”

“I’m sorry but that is something that I sadly cannot teach you... Eri-chan... but don’t worry I have plenty of other tricks up my sleeves that I can teach you... I’ll have you using shunpo well enough to keep Bya-bo on his toes at the very least.” She laughs.

“Bya-bo?” Erisia was confused... maybe she shouldn’t be but part of her mind was still reeling from the whole cat turning into a woman thing.

“Byakuya... the Captain you seem to be enamored with. I can’t say I understand why... but to each their own.” 

“Why do you call him that? And... I’m not... I’m not enamored with him.” She says softly.

“I’ve known him since he was a kid. And that little nickname is one of only a few things that can get under his skin enough to get him to play flash tag with me.” She laughs. “You needn’t be ashamed of it Erisia. Besides, I saw the sketch... Remember that little cat that was sitting beside you while you were on the back porch sketching?” She asks, looking at the girl... “Meow.” She says with a smirk and a chuckle.

Eri blinks... and turns several shades of scarlet. Yoruichi sighs and shakes her head, walking over to the girl and putting an arm around her shoulders. “You have got to stop doing that. I told you it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It was a very, very lovely sketch... you’re quite a skilled artist. But we have some work to do today Eri-chan. So come on, let’s go to the training area and we’ll start seeing what you can learn from me.” She says with a mischievous grin.

The women move off to the underground training area... It was grueling... it was the hardest thing that Erisia had ever had to do in her life... But at least she could wrap her mind around the concept enough to believe that what Yoruichi was telling her would actually work... And by the end of the day, while she was very grateful for the hot spring... She could at least move using shunpo. Not very fast yet, but she was showing promise at least.

“Picked it up on the first day... Impressive Eri-chan. You need a lot of work... and even more than that if you want to ever think of catching me... but not bad for a first day... not bad at all.” Yoruichi chuckles. "We'll keep at it and by the time you get to the Academy you'll be able to impress your peers at the very least... but we won't just be focusing solely on shunpo, Eri-chan. You'll need to learn some basic hand to hand combat as well... and Kisuke tells me Tessai has offered to show you some basic kido... You sure you can handle all this and your college work?"

"I will manage. I have the big project done already... It's just the tedious things now. I did think about not going back but I am so close to being done that it seemed a waste to not finish."

"Whenever you have the choice Eri-chan, always finish what you start."

Erisia just nods to that. "I always try to."

"That's a good philosophy to have. Are you ready to call it for the evening or do you want to try again?"

"How much time before dinner?"

"We got about an hour."

"An hour more then... if you do not mind, Yoruichi-sensei."

Yoruichi chuckles at that. "An hour longer then... come on, get dried off and let's see what more you can learn." She laughs as she slips out of the hot spring. That the young woman did not want to quit for the evening despite the fact that she had to be sore was a good sign that she just might have a chance at graduating from the Academy...


	26. Chapter 26

All in all, training was going rather well. While her life was very busy what with graduation looming and everything else that was going on, it wasn't bad. It was interesting and there was certainly no time for anything resembling a dull moment. Thankfully Uruhara and the rest of the Soul Society crew were not expecting her to learn enough to go to the academy and graduate that same year. They were only trying to help her become more accustomed to it all.

There was just a little less than three weeks left until she was done with college. Time seemed to be at once flying and crawling. It was strange, but it just seemed that time was moving so fast while there were parts of that time that seemed to drag and drag and drag. Part of her was almost eager to go to Soul Society. A new place with new people and new challenges... of course those same things scared her a little... She would be leaving behind the only world she'd ever known for one filled with uncertainty. It was a daunting thing.

She had just arrived at the shop and was putting her things away when Uruhara's voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Ohhh Eri-chan... you have a phone call." Came that nearly sing-song voice. She chuckled at his antics. He was sometimes a very silly man... 

Who could possibly be calling her here? She didn't really have friends to speak of and any she had would call her phone not Uruhara's... So it was understandable that she was confused - wasn't it? Of course she seemed to have forgotten the special cell phones that the 12th squad had created. "Hello?" She answers, her voice betraying her confusion.

"Nakayama-san, forgive the interruption. If I did not know Uruhara-san so well I would have merely trusted him to relay the information to you. Still I know he would wait until the last moment and I believe you deserve more time than that. So I thought it a wiser course to speak with you directly so you would have proper time to prepare." Comes an all too familiar voice.

"What is it I am to be preparing for, Captain Kuchiki-san?" She inquires.

"Upon my return to Soul Society I had to report back to the Captain Commander. I relayed the events that transpired to him. Since you have stated that you wish to attend the Academy, it has been decided that someone other than myself should meet you. The Captain Commander has requested that you meet with his lieutenant this Saturday. I will meet you at the senkai gate that morning and I will accompany you to the meeting place." He explains.

"How should I dress for such a meeting?" She asks. She felt rather lost really. She could guess at things from what she'd seen but going off of one Captain's uniform was hardly very informative. 

"That is at your discretion, Nakayama-san. They understand that you live in the Real World and that you have next to no experience with anything from Soul Society. Though I suppose it would be wise to treat this meeting with respect. You will be meeting the Lieutenant of the 1st Squad after all."

"I appreciate the advanced notice, Captain Kuchiki-san. I will see you at the appointed time then, thank you." 

"Until then, Nakayama-san."

She really had no idea what to wear. What would be considered appropriate for such a thing? Well she certainly was not going to show up in jeans and a t-shirt that much was certain. She did own a few kimono her mother had left for her. That was something respectful to wear - wasn't it? She emerges from 'her' room and hands the phone to Uruhara-san. At least she had a little time to decide about what to wear... she would think about it later, there was too much work to be done right now.

"So what did our dear Captain want?

"My presence is being requested. I am to attend a meeting with the Captain Commander's Lieutenant." She replies simply.

"When??

"This Saturday."

"My my... how very interesting... and how exciting for you. Don't be nervous Eri-chan, Sasakibe is a pleasant enough man. I am sure that since they've learned you want to attend the Academy that they are simply curious about you is all." Uruhara muses. Eri just nods her head.

"Well there's a lot to do so let's get to it, shall we?" Uruhara asks with a smile as he leads her to the underground training area. She nods and follows after him. 

The training was rigorous of course... at least it seemed so. It wasn't that Erisia had ever been a lazy young woman... It was just that this was activity on a whole new level for her. There were many challenges and she was honestly starting to wonder whether or not she was actually going to be able to do this every day when she got to the academy... Still she was going to give it her best.

Training concluded and she returned to her apartment... It almost seemed like she'd missed a day in there somewhere. She woke and somehow it was Saturday morning. Of course she had not... it just seemed that Friday had flown by... Thankfully she had made the preparations the night before so that she could get into the kimono and still be ready by the time she had to be at the senkai gate.

With a little help, she got into the kimono quickly and then she focused on fixing her hair and adding a light bit of makeup... Since she had learned that while she did not have a shihakusho that whatever her gigai was wearing is what she would be wearing when she left it... so she put forth extra effort this morning to make herself presentable. She was after all going to be meeting someone of importance... 

She slipped her feet into the pretty shoes that went with the kimono and made her way to Uruhara's shop. They were all shocked when they saw her. In that kimono, she really did look like she was noble born. They hurried her to the senkai gate after finishing the last little details for her trip. When the gate opened and that bright light glowed forth, she was stricken with a case of nervousness. But a little gentle prodding and she found her ability to move forward again.

She crossed the threshold and came out into another world. A world that seemed to have been removed from time. It looked like something out of the feudal era... But it was beautiful... She was so struck by the scenery that she did not immediately notice the Captain of the 6th squad standing there, waiting for her... She was merely caught by the vast change in everything and was looking around in awe.

Erisia was not the only one caught off guard by appearances. As she emerged from the senkai gate, his breath caught. Erisia was dressed in a kimono of black silk, along the edges of which was fine silver embroidery... As she moved the light caught off of another detail - there looked to be small stars stitched into the fabric. It looked as though she had been clad in a piece of the night sky. It was beautiful... She was beautiful... He had certainly not expected her to appear in a kimono.... 

He caught himself before his thoughts pulled him too far astray... "There is time until the meeting, Nakayama-san if you would like to familiarize yourself with the sites until that time, I have been granted the time to accompany you." He says simply. It was true however, since they knew she was familiar with him they had appointed him her guide for the time being.

The awe spell was broken as that voice reached her ears... She smiled and this time it did reach her eyes as she looked to him. Seeing him in his uniform made a lot more sense here. Of course he looked even more regal here as well. She offers him a small curtsey. "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki-san." She says softly... "What sites shall we see then?" She asks.


	27. Chapter 27

Byakuya pondered where to take her. There were a lot of different things to see and at least at this particular moment, there was not enough time to see all of it. Best to keep it to just a few places then. He pondered which places would be best for the time constraints. After deciding he decided to start with a more important one first. "There is a lot to see Nakayama-san and some of it will unfortunately have to wait for a day where we do not have obligations to attend. However, I think to start, it would be wisest to begin with one place everyone should learn the location of." He begins.

"What place would that be?"

"The 4th Squad's barracks. They are in charge of all Healing as well as Supplies. So if you are ever ill or if there is something you need that it where you will most likely need to go. Captain Unohana is a very skilled healer and she runs the 4th squad with impressive efficiency. Something that you might like to know for a later time, is that Captain Unohana holds an Ikebana class monthly." He explains.

The 4th squad was centrally located as it made the most sense to keep a place everyone would need as easily accessible as possible. It did not take long for them to arrive there. Within, it was all hustle and bustle as usual. Erisia was amazed by the rapid yet fluid efficiency. Captain Unohana noticed their arrival and made her way over.

"I trust everything is alright, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana. I was merely familiarizing Erisia Nakayama-san with how to get here should she find herself in need. She will be attending the academy." He says simply.

Unohana smiled. "I see, well it is a pleasure to meet you Nakayama-san."

"Please, call me Erisia." Eri says with a polite bow. The girl's manner made Unohana smile. Erisia had manners and there was just something about the young woman that was almost immediately likeable. Not in the way that the traitor Aizen had made himself likeable, but rather that the girl was just nice. Of course Unohana knew better than to merely take anything at face value anymore. They had all been taught that lesson rather painfully.

She began to ask polite questions... nothing that suggested she was distrustful. Just gentle questions that would help her determine more about the girl's nature. She was pleased to find that the girl was exactly as she appeared for all that Unohana could tell. She was very skilled at assessing people due to her profession, still it never hurt to be sure. "If you should need anything Erisia-san please do not hesitate to ask. We are always willing to help out here in the 4th." She offers with a smile. 

Unohana would have liked to continue talking but several members of the 11th squad were brought in and she had to return to work... Byakuya and Erisia took their leave. Of course while they were in the 4th squad, news of Byakuya walking around with a kimono clad young woman had begun to spread like wild fire. It was understandable though, considering it was certainly not a common occurrence.

"I do believe I like Captain Unohana. There is something about her..." Eri muses. "And there is that air of nurturing... it kind of reminds me of my mother..." She says softly. 

"You miss her very much." 

"Yes, I suppose I do. I was very close with her... and the absence of her presence and her wisdom has been sorely felt of late." Erisia explains. She had been overwhelmed to say the least and it was understandable that she wished for the insight her mother could have provided - as well as the comfort.

They continued to walk, taking them away from the 4th squad barracks... It did not seem like there was any real destination in mind... Though Byakuya did intend to show her where the 6th squad barracks were. He also intended to point out where the 11th squad was so that she could steer clear of it... and he intended to show her the 12th squad so she could keep clear of Kurotsuchi... That man unnerved almost everyone and the gentle Erisia would certainly find him scary more than likely.

"What is this? A delicate flower that I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting?" Came a pleasant drawl... 

Erisia looked at the man who was tipping his hat to her and blinked at his appearance. She noticed the floral kimono draped across his shoulders but more importantly she thought she noticed a haori beneath that... What a strange... well he appeared vastly different than Byakuya did at any rate. She supposed that the captains must be as varied as people usually were... still she had not been expecting this... 

A light blush colored her cheeks... and she shyly averted her gaze. Such attentions always made her feel a little awkward. "Now, now no need to be so shy..." Shunsui says with a smile as he takes her hand intending to kiss it. Oh yes he was quite well aware of the glare Byakuya was directing his way but he was more interested in who this young woman was... 

"Captain Kyoraku, are you here for your hangover remedy already? Isn't it a bit early?" Comes the voice of Captain Unohana from behind him... His lips had not touched Erisia's hand yet, he froze... and was mentally sorting himself back out... He straightens and just a heartbeat before Unohana would have used the dreaded tone of displeasure, he responds.

"Yes, I am... I figured I would stop by early. I was out for a walk, enjoying the very pleasant weather. Finding myself so near the 4th, I figured I might as well drop by and pick it up now. It will save Nanao-chan the trouble of yelling at me later."

"Come along then, I'm sure we all have more important things to attend to." Unohana says as she walks past him and he knows full well he is expected to follow and it could be quite unpleasant if he does not. Obediently, he follows... 

Byakuya was grateful for Unohana's intervention. While Shunsui was not being rude, he was being inappropriate. Though noble born the man seemed incapable of behaving in a manner befitting his lineage. "That was Captain Kyoraku... He leads the 8th squad. You must learn to ignore his manner, it has been that way as long as I can remember. He is mostly harmless at least." Byakuya explains and it was clear that the older captain had tried his patience. Erisia just nods... 

"He was certainly... friendly. People like that always make me feel uncomfortable... I suppose it comes from being a wall flower for so long." Erisia muses. Friendly was not the word Byakuya would have used to describe Shunsui... the words he would have used were better left away from polite company. So far, Soul Society was seeming to be a very interesting place. They continued their walk.


	28. Chapter 28

Their walking seemed to carry them towards the 6th Squad's barracks. Perhaps it was habit. It was after all a path that Byakuya could likely traverse in his sleep. He pauses... "This would be the barracks for the 6th squad." He says simply. He noticed the little smile Erisia got and wondered slightly at what had prompted it.

"So this is your squad..." She says softly. He merely nods. He steps through and they watch from a shaded vantage point. The squad members were going through their forms... It seemed to be a unit that was used to working together. There was a very sharp efficiency to the movements. Well trained... there were a few that were slightly out of sync with the rest but their comrades were soon helping them.

"It seems you have turned this unit into a well oiled machine... I do not think I have ever seen so many people moving as one... not even at the martial arts demonstrations. It is impressive. I imagine it must take a great deal of skill and discipline." She muses.

"We all work very hard to maintain the high standard which the 6th squad has always held itself to." He affirms. "If you do not mind, I thought perhaps it might be wise to stop in my office and make sure there was nothing important that has come in while I was out. You will get to meet my Lieutenant. Renji is a very loyal man... it is an admirable trait." He says and to Eri it sounded like there was something like pride in the man's voice.

She follows him. Renji's attention is caught by the opening of the door... "Captain..." His voice trails off as Eri walks in behind Byakuya. "We... have a... guest?"

Whatever Erisia had been picturing Byakuya's Lieutenant to be... Renji Abarai did not fit that picture. The red hair, the rough around the edges kind of look... It seemed mismatched. Erisia offers a polite bow. "Hello." She says softly.

"Lieutenant Abarai this is Erisia Nakayama-san. Erisia-san, this is my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai." Byakuya says as he moves to his desk to check the papers on it and make certain there was nothing pressing hiding there. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Abarai-san." Erisia says in that soft, polite tone of hers.

Renji watched things... he wasn't stupid... He just sometimes took a little bit of time to come up with what the puzzle pieces he had added up to. You had to admit, any puzzles involving his captain were damned hard to put together. Already things weren't adding up. He offers a polite greeting to the young woman. She was pretty though. All the kimono stuff wasn't really his taste, but she was pretty.

It seemed odd to him that his Captain was showing around this woman... So why? There was something else too, something he couldn't quite put his finger on...But it did have something to do with the fact that his Captain had called her Erisia-san... it was a bit more familiar than Byakuya usually got... with anyone. "So what is it that brings you to Soul Society, Nakayama-san?" Renji asks.

"Oh I have a meeting with Lieutenant Sasakibe. I will be attending the Academy... in the near future." She explains.

"Meeting Lieutenant Sasakibe... and you'll be attending the Academy? Not a bad place. Of course most of us have gone through the Academy. Kind of miss it some days. Things seemed... simpler then." He muses. "That and now my friends and I are all busy with our squads and we don't get to spend much time together..." 

She listens. He had a much less refined way of speaking than Byakuya. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. "Perhaps then you should make plans to spend some time together once a week... to keep in touch." She offers.

Renji chuckles. Aside from the odd random meeting to drink sake they didn't really have any set plans. "So... how'd you manage to get Captain Kuchiki as an escort?" He asks with a light laugh in his voice... 

Erisia was uncertain as to how to answer that question... She looks to Byakuya in the hopes that he would have a better answer than what she would give... Thankfully, he did. "Nakayama-san is the young woman who I spoke of. The one amid the anomalous reiatsu readings. As such it is my responsibility." He says simply.

So this was that girl? Interesting... very interesting. Renji was starting to get ideas... which were not uniquely his own. Not that he would know someone else was pondering the very same possibilities. "How much time do we have until the meeting?" Erisia asks.

"Not too much longer. Would you like to walks somewhere else?" Byakuya inquires. Renji watched the interaction. To some it might not seem that strange, but he'd worked with Byakuya long enough to know that something was up with his Captain. 

"If there is not much time left, perhaps it would be wisest to merely stay here until it is time to get to the meeting. That way I do not run the risk of getting caught up in the scenery." She says with a small chuckle. Now, Renji wasn't really great at the subtle stuff but when she said that, he got the distinct impression that she was just as likely to get caught up here as out there... Something just gave him the impression that it was a certain member of the scenery that was getting her all caught up... Of course he could be wrong, it had happened before... There just seemed to be something going on and he wondered if either of them were aware of it.. time would tell.

Byakuya nods, to him it made sense. "Would you like some tea?" He asks... 

"Yes, please..." 

Yeah there was definitely something up. Did his Captain notice the little smile? Eh it was going to make his head hurt if he kept trying to figure all that out. He just shook his head and focused back on his work. 

Meanwhile... in the 13th squad's barracks there was some interesting conversation going on. 

"Hearing that there was some lovely girl in a kimono walking with Byakuya I had to go see for myself of course. Sure enough there was a very lovely young woman wearing a very striking kimono walking alongside Byakuya. She didn't look upset or put off by the fact, she actually seemed to be somewhat happy to be there... now I cannot say this for certain of course. I did only get to interact with her for a very short time..." Shunsui begins, chuckling as he lounges there sipping sake.

"Surely this is not what made you have to come straight here after getting corralled by Unohana-san." Ukitake chuckles.

"No, that would have been what I would classify as a death glare... When I went to kiss the girl's hand, I distinctly felt the shift in his reiatsu. If I did not know better I would swear he was almost beginning to get territorial." Shunsui laughs.

"Well that is interesting, but can you be sure?"

"Well that would require more information sadly... and I dare not risk doing such a thing a second time. It's amusing how easily my intent is misread. But I was not expecting any reaction from him at all... So I suppose that will have to suffice for now."

Ukitake just nods... He wondered just what else was going through his friend's mind. But if he was right, then things might be getting interesting...


	29. Chapter 29

Passing the time until the meeting was spent in relative quiet. Of course Erisia was not the kind of girl that had to talk. She could enjoy the silence and the things left unspoken. She sipped her tea and took in the sounds of brush against paper and the sounds of the world outside the office. It was a different world for her after all. No sounds of horns honking or children playing... 

Byakuya worked on some of the paper work that had accumulated in his brief absence. He kept a watchful eye on the passage of time and occasionally looked towards Erisia. He wondered if she were bored, but she seemed content in the stillness. Of course he knew that she lived alone so perhaps this was a comfortable thing for her, this silence... 

Renji observed his captain and the young woman casually while still working on his own paperwork. He noticed the way his captain looked to the girl every now and then. He mentally chuckled at the fact that almost every time Byakuya looked back to his paperwork the girl looked at him. Were they purposely missing each other? Or did they just not realize? It was amusing to say the least... to see an almost human interaction taking place involving his captain. Of course he knew the merits of not speaking his thoughts aloud. He really didn't want to meet Senbonzakura again.

Soon it was time for the meeting. Eri naturally fell into step behind him... she wasn't even paying attention to notice that she'd done it.. but she was just two steps behind him... Renji might not have understood it but there were a few other people who had the knowledge necessary to make the connection. She might not have been doing it consciously but that did not change the meaning of it.

Luckily they did not run into anyone else that thought to delay them with distractions. While there were observers, they were far more cautious and would inquire not directly as some had already. These observers would merely watch and talk amongst themselves to try and make sense of the scene. 

She hadn't known what to expect upon meeting the lieutenant of the first squad. Of course she hadn't really known what to expect for since learning anything of this Soul Society and she really should be getting used to it by now. Of course since everyone around seemed to be clad in a more traditional Japanese manner, she figured Lieutenant Sasakibe would be much the same... 

So imagine her surprise when he turned out to be of a more... Western mindset. It was strange and yet oddly comforting at the same time, after all she was used to a more modern setting. While she was comfortable in a kimono and with such formal, traditional things... She could not help that she was born a modern girl. So this throw back to days far gone was a bit strange for her.

She gave a polite bow. She took in everything. Though more Western in preferences the fact that Erisia had thought to dress in a nice kimono was not lost on the Lieutenant. Such a formality was something he had not truly thought a girl from the real world would have considered. He might prefer more Western things but he still appreciated things from the history of the culture he had been born into. It was part of the reason why he attended the Captain Commander's monthly tea ceremonies - not just merely respect for his Captain.

"Welcome Erisia Nakayama-san." Comes the greeting. His tone was not as neutral as Byakuya's often was but it was certainly formal.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sasakibe-san." She says with a small smile and another polite bow before she takes her seat.

A far more direct line of questioning followed. It was all spoken politely... and there was the slightest explanation as to the reason for this need for such questions to be answered. Learning that these people had been betrayed by their own was a slightly startling revelation for her. She could not imagine why someone would do such a thing.

She answered the questions truthfully, not that she was ever purposely deceptive if she could help it. She went through the story of what happened to bring her to this point and how she'd come to the decision to continue pursuing this despite having been killed by a Hollow. She could have turned her back on it, she could have accepted Uruhara's offer of a gigai and the ability to return to her former life and to never have to hear of such things again... But it did not feel right to her.

She had after all, given her life to protect people. Returning to her other life would not have kept her from seeing Hollows and spirits. She would still have seen and every time she did she would be reminded. NO, she could not live life like that. She had been raised better than that and she did not want to dishonor the memory of her mother and how hard her mother had worked to raise her properly despite the trouble that came from her father. She felt it was her duty to use the gifts she had been given... and she believed that to truly do so, she would have to attend the Academy to learn to use what abilities she had.

"Yes, I am scared. I would be silly if I were not. This has all been quite overwhelming in a number of ways and on many levels, Sir. However, if everyone stopped because something was scary or because they were overwhelmed, how much would people really have accomplished? I cannot say whether or not I will succeed in my endeavors... I have been going through some rudimentary tests and exercises at the Uruhara Shop... and I do not feel shame in admitting that there are some aspects of it that I find quite difficult. I was never taught self defense of any real kind. I know how to perform formal tea ceremonies, I know traditional calligraphy... my mother's pride in her heritage was passed to me. The only experience I had with anything remotely self defense in nature was whatever our gym teachers threw into those classes... I cannot feel shame in not knowing something I really was not exposed to. That aspect of the training has given me the most trouble. But I am willing to face that challenge. I will never know what I can truly do if I never try." Erisia explains.

Lieutenant Sasakibe smiled at her words. "You have a noble heart, Nakayama-san. In our lives we have all had to face things that were difficult for us. What sets us apart from other people is that despite that difficulty, we met that challenge head on. Some will not pass that test and others will pass nearly every test set before them. You are correct in thinking that you will never know if you never try. No one would fault you for wanting a simpler life. That you have decided to face the knowledge you have gained and use it for the betterment of yourself and those around you speaks very highly of you." He says with that smile that was not a normal, warm sort of smile... it was more a formal, pleased one... but he did show even that at least more than Byakuya did.

Byakuya listened to everything that was being said. Due to his experience with people such as Ichigo and his friends, he was not surprised at the capacity to want to do such things, but he was a little surprised at her determination. Though she was under the scrutiny of the Lieutenant of the 1st squad, she was not wavering under the weight of it. She was still speaking with the same eloquent conviction she had been displaying practically since he had formally met the girl. Perhaps it was that which held his attention. That despite all of this, she was still eloquent and yet still so human. She was still admitting her fears, still being open with such things. Such an openness was non existent in the noble's world in which he lived.

~It is time Erisia.~ Came the familiar purring voice.

~Time for what?~ 

~Tell them you know my name.~

~Why now?~

~You will see. Trust me.~

~Of course I trust you Kumori... I will tell them when the opportunity comes up to do so.~ She answers.

"The reports have all spoken of a shadowy panther like figure. Could you tell me more about that, Nakayama-san?" The Lieutenant broaches the topic which had been a subject of much speculation among a decent enough number of people.

She cannot help but chuckle slightly. "I think perhaps that the spirit you speak of is some sort of oracle. Only moments before you asked me about him, he spoke with me and told me to tell you more about him. Forgive my chuckling... such a coinciding of topics was amusing." She says with a smile. 

Lieutenant Sasakibe and Byakuya both were a little caught off guard by her words... "Sometimes these spirits have access to insights we can only dream of. So, what can you tell us about this spirit?" Sasakibe inquires.

"He has confirmed to me that he is a zanpakuto spirit. In the confusing time that came right after I was killed by the Hollow he asked me what I wanted to do. When I spoke of the conviction of still protecting people he did not seem surprised. He was quite pleased that I had not lost that desire. I did not see why I should. While I did die in order to protect my fellow students, I was not completely dead. Why should I stop wanting to protect people and to help them when I did not have to truly stop?" She asks... "Not long after that, he commented that I would become as I was meant to be... and when I asked what he meant by that he spoke the word Shinigami. Then he proceeded to follow through on a promise he made as I was trying to get away from the Hollow that did eventually kill me." She pauses...

"What promise was that?" Sasakibe asks.

"He said that if we got through that ordeal that he would tell me his name." She replies. At this both Byakuya and Sasakibe show a bit of shock, the Lieutenant more than Byakuya but it was clear that they had not expected her to know the spirit's name already. Some students went through a couple of years at the Academy before they learned the name of their zanpakuto. 

"What is his name?"

"Kumori Kurohyou." She replies simply. 

"Well it seems that there are forces at work that indeed intend for you to attend the Academy. After speaking with you I do not doubt your convictions and I do not question your intentions. There is only one small matter left to deal with." The lieutenant muses.

"What is that?" Erisia inquires.

"The next semester for the Academy does not start for a few months yet. It will not be until the fall. You will have to decide what you wish to do in the mean time. Will you remain in the real world or do you wish to come here and begin integrating yourself more into the life you will lead when you come here? If so, we will have to work some things out since you will not be coming here as most spirits do. You will not be starting in the Rukongai because you will be coming here through the senkai gate. This does create a few unique circumstances that we do not really have precedence for." Sasakibe explains.

Erisia looks down, trying to process all of the information she was given and what it all meant. She had to admit that this was a little out of her realm of knowledge. While Uruhara and the others had been giving her some background information and trying to familiarize her with terms and such that she was likely to come across in Soul Society, they had not been able to prepare her for everything... 

"If I might interject?" Comes Byakuya's voice. He had been quite for the entire meeting up until this point.

"Of course Captain Kuchiki." The Lieutenant says with a slight inclination of his head.

"I will sponsor the girl. It is my obligation and my honor. Had I arrived on the scene sooner she might not be in this position right now. Therefore it is my duty to aid her in the transition she must face because of this unique circumstance." He says in that formal tone of his.

Lieutenant Sasakibe regards Byakuya then and nods. "You are a true noble man, Captain Kuchiki. Very well then, since you will sponsor the girl I will leave it between the two of you to decide what it is that will be done. Should she choose to come to Soul Society it would be wisest to set up a meeting with the Captain Commander and perhaps she should be exposed to the traditions it is our honor as Shinigami to uphold." Sasakibe suggests.

Byakuya nods. "Of course."

"Since all of this formality has been dealt with, please enjoy your tea. I must take my leave and return to my duties. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Nakayama-san." The Lieutenant says as he rises and offers a polite bow.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sasakibe-san for meeting with me." Erisia responds offering a bow in return... And with that he was gone.... Now... what did Captain Kuchiki mean when he said he would sponsor her?


	30. One Door Closes

Erisia looked up to Byakuya then… “What did you mean when you told the lieutenant you would be sponsoring me?” She asks softly.

His eyes found hers and he set his cup aside. “In formal terms it means I have made myself responsible for getting you settled into Soul Society and the Academy. Consider me a benefactor.” He explains.

She blinks at him in shock. She knew the term benefactor…. “I will find some way to repay this kindness.” She says with soft conviction.

“If you wish to repay it, then make certain you get through the Academy, Erisia-san. Graduate and become a Shinigami as you have set yourself on the path to becoming.” He says simply. 

“I will make certain to work as hard as I am able to bring that to reality then.” She affirms. 

“Will you be staying in the real world or will you be coming to Soul Society?” He asks.

“Well I am being afforded the opportunity to get settled into this very new world before I must attend the Academy. I should take the opportunity so that I do not seem so awkward when I join the rest of the students. Though I wonder how I will continue the training that I had undertaken in the real world.” She muses.

“You could continue it if with different teachers perhaps. Though you could return to the shop whenever you like so long as you get a pass to use the senkai gate.” He explains.

“Different teachers?”

“Yes. It could be arranged for a few of the members of the gotei 13 perhaps to continue your training. Provided you treat it with the same seriousness that you were in the real world if not more. Their time is valuable of course.”

She nods. “Of course. If any would be so kind as to continue my training I would treat it with the utmost seriousness and respect.” She says softly… “Would it be easier to do that or to keep training at Uruhara’s shop?” She inquires.

“It would be up to you really. You have already become accustomed to the training you are getting there. It would be different training here as the people have different mentalities than those you are already working with. However if you truly wish to have the time to adjust to Soul Society than perhaps you should face the change as you have faced the rest of this experience.” He suggests.

“Where will I be staying if I come here?” She asks. At least she was asking intelligent questions.

“When you attend the Academy you will stay there. When you graduate you will stay with whatever squad you are accepted to.” He explains.

“That is not fully what I meant Byakuya-san. If I come to Soul Society before I am to attend the Academy, where will I be staying?” She asks again, rewording it a bit more directly.

He ponders this for only a moment. “As your sponsor it would be my honor to open my home to you until it is time for you to attend the Academy.” He explains. His tone never changing, always that same neutral tone. Of course there was some small part of him that was almost pleased with the idea of her being nearer.

She blushes at this… “I could not impose.” She says softly averting her gaze.

“Erisia-san, you would not be imposing. Had it been an inconvenience to me I would not have made the offer. Had I arrived sooner, had we made certain that you had someone with you when you left your apartment, as we should have you would not be in this position. You would have more time to make these choices. Time has been stolen from you, it is a modest compensation to open my home to you until you are settled in at the Academy. Though if the idea is truly unpleasant for you, other arrangements could be made. Captain Unohana seemed to take a liking to you, if you would be more comfortable with her we can always ask her. You will have to stay somewhere if you come here before you attend the Academy, Erisia-san.” He explains… In truth part of him felt responsible for her situation and allowing her to stay in his home was only a small way to make up for the fact that she had died because he hadn’t gotten there in time.

She ponders his words… It wasn’t that she did not want to be able to see him more frequently. It wasn’t that the idea of staying in a man’s home was strange to her. How often had she crashed in the spare room at Uruhara’s? It was just that she did not know what to make of the man before her. She did not know what was in his mind or heart and while there were times when she thought that she caught glimpses of the man behind the haori, she wasn’t sure… It was her doubt that made her question. She was trying to be polite, to make it known that she did not wish to be an imposition. Still at hearing his words… that doubt began to waver. It sounded like he held himself responsible for her position… 

“If you feel that you are responsible for where I have ended up… please do not. You were not the one who made the choice to have Kumori drop the barrier he had put up to protect me. I knew full well that my doing so was likely going to cause my death and I did it any way. If you wish to extend the kindness and hospitality of giving me a place to stay until I can go to the Academy I will not refuse such a kindness… But if you are only doing so because you feel you were responsible for my end then I must refuse the offer because I made the choice and I accepted the consequence of it before it came to pass. So please, consider that information before we make such a weighty decision.” She says in a gentle, respectful tone.

He looks at her, regarding her with more seriousness then. She was an intelligent young woman… was he doing her a disservice by feeling responsible for her death? Was it truly as she had said and she had honestly accepted that she would likely die before she asked her zanpakuto to stop shielding her? Still some part of him felt as though he had failed to protect her. “If it is your wish to take full responsibility for all that happened in regards to that last Hollow incident I will not dishonor your sacrifice… Though I will still extend the offer should you wish to come to Soul Society before you are to attend the Academy.” He says in a carefully measured tone.

“Then I will humbly accept the kindness you have extended, Byakuya-san. Thank you.” She says softly.

They finished tea and she spent some more time at the 6th squad barracks before returning that evening to the real world. She informed Uruhara-san and Yoruichi-san of what had transpired. She tried to ignore the large grin that graced both their faces at hearing that Byakuya had opened his home to her. She just wasn’t certain what would be the best thing to do.

“Well you are certainly being afforded a rare opportunity, Eri-chan and you should take it. You can always return here perhaps for the weekends that way you can have more time to grow accustomed to what life is like in Soul Society. You will after all be there for the extent of your training and if you are accepted by a Squad then you will be obligated to stay with them unless you are sent here for missions. The sooner you come to terms with all of this the easier on you it will be.” Uruhara muses.

That made sense… she could still train with Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san… she could do that on the weekends. “I suppose that seals in then… doesn’t it? I should go there and take full advantage of the opportunity instead of hiding out here where it is familiar and comfortable… It will be easier to adjust if I have time rather than throwing myself into it… I have been overwhelmed enough in recent times, I think.” She says with a light chuckle.

She seemed to be taking all of this in stride. She really was a remarkable young woman. Not because she had explosive reiatsu like Ichigo but that despite all she had been through in her life unto and through this point that her experiences had not broken her. She had not grown hard and harsh in the face of everything she had endured. She was still a gentle spirit but there was such a strength to her conviction. She might have trouble with the more combat oriented aspects of the training but they could not help but think that she would overcome that as well if given enough time.

One lovely thing about being a spirit was that you had far more time than did the living. The preparations were made, including giving Hana to the Kurosaki family. Yuzu seemed overjoyed to have a little cat and the cat had seemed to take a liking to the girl. Uruhara ensured Erisia that the cat was in a good home and when she had asked where, knowing that the cat was with Dr. Kurosaki had actually comforted the girl. At least she had not forgotten the man entirely.

She had given the spare key to her apartment to Uruhara and had offered to allow real world Shinigami to use her home while they were on mission so long as it was kept clean. She packed her things leaving only enough behind that should she return she wouldn’t have to bring anything with her and she made her way to Uruhara’s shop. All of the preparations were ready and part of Eri hoped that she was ready to meet this new change…. She thought she was, but she could not deny the nervousness in her heart.

Finally it was time and she made her way to the senkai gate. Who would have thought that she would be here now? She had been focused on graduating for so long and had never really thought much beyond that. Now, she was going to be entering into a whole new world of challenges. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. ‘I am ready.’ She thought to herself and felt Kumori echoing her sentiment. She might be nervous but she was ready and her zanpakuto had faith in her. It helped bolster her own faith. She stepped through the senkai gate, the bright white light enveloping her. She spared one final glance over her shoulder and made a silent promise to the world she was leaving behind that she would return to it and that she would be strong enough to protect people when she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this particular story, but this is not the end of Erisia's tale.


End file.
